ET Demons In Disguise
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: Harry finds out he's a demon and Ron is his mentor. Ron,Draco and Rolf, are snotty demons thinking they run the school. When Hermione find out Harry secret, she starts to hate Ron and blame him for Harry's behavior. Down the line, Ron and Draco falls in love with Hermione. Will Ron and Hermione bind their love and what secret is Hermione hiding? Multi-pairing. Love triangle.
1. Skeletons In The Closet

Chapter 1: Skeleton's In the Closet

_Declaimer: I absolutely do not own any of the Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, which by the way is a brilliant writer._

**A/N: Well hello everyone, this is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fan fiction. However, I will do my best to make the characters sound British, because that's how they are originally written in the books right? Wish me luck and I hope this story interest you readers in some type of way.**

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

My name is Hermione Granger. I'm 16 years old, I'm prefect and at the top of my class. This year, I will be starting 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I have goals this year and thats to study harder and focus more on becoming head girl in 7th year.

Harry Potter has been my best mate since 1st year. We met on the Hogwarts express and became friends automatically. Harry and I both got sorted into Gryffindor, along with are good friend Neville Longbottom. Then there came Luna Lovegood, on my 2nd year at Hogwarts. Even though, she was a 1st year at the time, Luna and I were a lot alike. We both loved to study, read a lots of books and we both had the same goals. However, Luna was not sorted into Gryffindor; she was stored in Ravenclaw for the intelligent. That never stopped us from becoming best friends and enjoying the last 5 years at Hogwarts together.

I hug my mum and papa goodbye, letting them know I will miss them dearly. When I got on the Hogwarts express, I headed straight for the back of the train. That's where me and my friends sat for the last 5 years. When I made it to my compartment, I sat down at my seat, pulling out my favorite book called Hogwarts: A History then started to read it. No matter how many times I read this book, it will never get old to me. All of a sudden, the compartment door swings open and it was no other, then my good friend Luna Lovegood.

"Well, Good Morning, Hermione." Luna greeted sitting down across from me.

"Good Morning Luna, you look quite well this morning." I replied looking up from my book.

"That's because I finally took your advice and broke up with Neville. And let me tell you, I'm relieved and I never felt so much better." she explained with a smile on her face.

"For heaven sakes Luna, you broke up with him today?" I asked in shock.

"Why yes I did, about 5 minutes ago to be exact." She replied.

"Luna, when I told you to break up him, I didn't mean break up with him on are way back to Hogwarts. You could've did it last night, like any other sane person would've done." I explained.

"Now that I think about it, I was busy that day, that's probably why I didn't bother to owl him in the past few weeks." She said.

"Well, I hope he's alright. The last thing I need right now is Neville blaming me for you guys breaking up." I said.

"Specking of the devil, there he is right now." She said looking over at the compartment window.

"Holy crap, act natural." I whispered.

At that exact moment, the compartment door swings open with aggression. Neville walk inside the compartment, not a very happy at all. His eyes were red from crying, his hair was a mess and if looks could kill, he looked like he wanted to choke the life out of Luna for breaking up with him in public.

"Hello ladies." Neville greeted, narrowing his eyes at his now to be ex-girlfriend.

"Greetings Neville." I replied, overlooking him from my book.

He nodded, still looking over at Luna. "I said hello ladies!" he shouted, trying to get Luna attention.

"Hello!" Luna said, looking up from her book. She looks back down at her book and Neville finally took is seat next to me.

"Have you guys seen Harry lately? He's been acting really weird lately, ever since we took him out for his 16th birthday." Neville explained

"No I haven't, I haven't talk to him since then." Luna replied.

"Me neither and yes I do think he's been acting quite strange lately. He hasn't owl me in weeks." I replied.

"Do you think it has something to do with his parents?" He asked me.

"I don't know exactly. However, if somehow it is about his parents, the least we could do is giving him some space." I replied.

"Right you are Hermione." Luna said.

"Hello everyone!" Harry greeted coming inside the compartment.

"Harry! Your not wearing your glasses!" I said, looking at him in surprise.

He got bigger then the last time I saw him. He got a haircut, making him looking dashingly handsome and he wasn't wearing any glasses. That's what caught me off guard from the start.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." Harry said, pulling out his glasses and putting them back on.

"Harry Potter not wearing his glasses? Mm, The world must be changing." Luna said sarcastically.

Harry chuckles, "Guys, it's not a big deal. I just forgot to put them on this morning."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my best mate?" Neville asked.

"Neville, I'm right here. Nothing has change, I'm still the same old Harry." He says, taking his seat next to Luna.

"So how come I haven't got one owl letter from you, since before your birthday?" I asked a little upset.

"Sorry about that Hermione, I've been really busy lately and didn't have the time to owl any of you." Harry explained.

"How did you get so buff in one month? You look like one of them now." Neville said, not happy about the change in Harry.

"Who are they? You have to be pacific Neville." I explained.

"You know those snotty, prejudices, pure bloods that think they're so much better than us." Neville explained.

"Oh you mean, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Rolf Scamander? Luna asked.

"Yes, I mean them!" Neville replied, with a smug look on his face.

"Why in merlin name, would Harry want anything to do with them?" I asked, completely shock.

Harry weakly chuckles, "Yeah, why would I want anything to do with them? Half blood and Muggle born aren't exactly there type of crowed and I wouldn't socialize myself with Ronald and his snotty pure-blood friends anyways ." He said.

"Well I guess you're right. Let's forget I ever said anything, yeah?" Neville said.

"Fantastic, now finally I can get some reading done." I said continuing my book.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

I can't believe I completely lied to my friends. If I tell them the truth, will they look at me differently or will they ever want to talk to me again? _For Marlin sake Harry, pull yourself together._ See here's the thing, the reason why I've been lying and avoiding my friends is because the day after my birthday July 31, I found out I was a demon. Well half demon, but you get what I'm trying to saying right? It drove me insane, finding out I come from bloodline of demons on my father side. Why hasn't anybody told me this before? I had to fine out from a man, who claims to be my god father, by the name of Sirius Black. My whole life change after that.

"_So you're trying to tell me my father was a bloody demon?" I asked, in shock._

"_Yes Harry, you are not only a half blood wizard, but a demon as well. I sorry you didn't find out sooner, but on your 16th birthday your powers begin to develop and you can do other things that wizards can't." Sirius explained._

"_Do things like what? Use dark magic, wake people up from the dead, or better yet kill someone?" I asked._

"_Yes you can, but no one said you have to kill anyone Harry, not all demons are bad. For example, your fellow classmates Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Rolf Scamander." He said._

"_Aren't you forgetting Draco Malfoy? He is Ronald best mate, even though they are in different houses?" I asked._

"_I know who he is and I didn't include Draco because he's not like the rest of them." I replied._

"_And that's supposed to make it better? Malfoy is evil, along with the rest of them. Even know Ronald Weasley in Gryffindor, Rolf Scamander in Ravenclaw and Draco in Slytherin, together they terrorize the school. " I said._

"_And what about Ginny Weasley, is she a terror along with the rest of them?" he asked._

_I blush, "I guess she is a little different, don't get me wrong she is a very festinating_ _girl. She in Gryffindor and she plays on the quidditch team with me. The only time I would ever speak to Ginny is at quidditch practice or at the quidditch games. By the way, her brother Ronald is a complete lunatic." I replied._

"_You better think wise and watch what you say Harry, because Ronald will be your mentor and teach you all about your demon side." He said breaking the ice._

"_You got to be kidding me? Firstly, he swears more than anyone I've ever met in my whole entire life. Secondly, I not exactly on Ron favorite people list. He's giving me the cold shoulder for as long as I could remember." I explained._

"_Sorry Harry but this is not my choice. When the sun set tonight, you will meet your destiny and you better be prepared for what's coming." He said._

"_But what if I don't want this destiny, what if I want to stay a normal boy and learn wizardry like I've always have?!" I shouted._

"_You can still be that Harry; everyone has their choices, just make sure to make the right one." He replied evaporating._

* * *

On that very same day, I face my destiny for the very first time. Ron taught me everything I needed to know about being a demon. From then on, everything changed for me after that and i'm fine with it. However, I had to keep this a secret from everyone that I know and love. It's like I've been wearing a disguise from the time I found out I was a halfblooded demon.

"Wake up, wake up Harry!" Hermione shouted, waking me up.

"Uh, yeah Hermione? I'm up!" I shouted exhaustedly.

"We have to change into are dress robes, we'll be late to prefect meeting!" she yelled.

"Well alright." I replied looking around. "Where did Luna and Neville go?" I asked.

"They already left to get change. Let's go Harry, get up!" she yelled pulling me up.

After I finish changing into my dress robes in the loo, I wasn't prepared for what was outside of the door. Ronald and his friends Draco and Rolf corner me in the corridor. Their eyes color change into a deep shade of red and they showed me the razor sharp fangs. They completely caught me off guard by scaring me half to death and when they saw my face; all three of them fell out in a fit of laughter.

"You should've seen your face Harry, it was hilarious!" Ron said laughing.

"Ron don't ever do that to me again! What if somebody else saw you?!" I asked.

"Oh relax Harry, it was only a joke. No one seen us and if they did I would just have to remove there memory." He explained.

"Yeah, so don't get your knickers in a twist." Rolf said laughing.

"I don't even know why we even try with him; he's worthless just like his mother." Draco said, with venom in his voice.

At that moment I transform into a demon about to attack Draco Malfoy. Ron gets in my way pushing me up against the wall.

"Bloody hell Harry, control yourself!" Ron roared.

At that moment, when he said those words to me, everything when back to normal. Draco had a big smirk on his face, proud of himself for making me explode like that.

"I would like to have a word with Harry alone please." Ron said, narrowing his eyes slightly at the other guys.

"If he gets out of hand you call us." Draco said, with a smirk still on his face.

"Try not to kill him before the school semester starts, we may need him later on in life." Rolf explained, leaving the corridor.

"I won't." Ron replied. Once the guys were gone, Ron glared at me in fury.

"Look okay, I'm sorry for exploding like that, but you don't understand my mother-"

"Died I know. And if I were you, I would've choked the life out of Draco also." Ron said, cutting me off. "Harry you have to learn how to control your anger, because if this gets out to anyone, than you're screwed. When I became your mentor, I didn't teach you to act out in a raged manner. I made a unbreakable vow to work with you into yoiu get this demon thing right." He explained.

"I not sure I'm any good at this, any more than I am being a wizard." I said shaking my head.

"Trust me, you'll get there." He replied.

"There you are Harry; I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hermione yelled coming into view. She stops in track when she saw Ron standing next to me. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before she looked away from him. "Harry what are doing with him." She whispered.

"What do you mean, what am I doing with him? I ran into him in the corridor." I whispered back.

"Harry you were the one that said, you wouldn't hang out with Ronald in his snotty friends." She whispered getting really frustrated.

"I believe I'm still here and I can hear you!" Ron yelled, interrupting our conversation.

Hermione glared at him, "So you are, now leave!"

Ron eyes widen in anger, "Aren't you a little feisty witch? You'll be more careful to watch that mouth of yours around people who are above you Mione. There's bad people out there and pretty girls like you get hurt." Ron explained.

"Are you threatening me Ronald? I do not take treats kindly, especially from fiery redhead like you and don't you ever call me Mione again!" she shouted.

"Fine! But don't ever call me Ronald again!" He shouted back.

"Well isn't that your name, you dimwit?!" she replied loudly.

"Yes it is, but you don't have permission to call me that!" he yelled.

"I beg your pardon, I will call you whatever I want!" she yelled back, getting up in his is face. "Let's go Harry! We're extremely late." She said turning on her heel.

"Like hell you are!" Ron shouted pulling her wrist.

"You let go of me this instant, Ronald!" She yelled trying to break free from his hold.

"No! Your not going anywhere!" he replied.

"Guys stop this!" I shouted.

"You let go of me now Ronald or I swear I'll hex you!" she explained trying to pull out her wand.

"Go ahead and try you filthy mud blood!" he blurt out.

Hermione eyes widen at that moment and she automatically takes out her wand pointing it at Ron. "_Flipendo! _Hermione shouted. Ron was now knockout against the wall on the floor. I look at Hermione in horror, wishing she didn't do that. "Let's go Harry, before he wakes up!" she shouted, taking my hand and running away.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

I can't believe I just knock out Ronald Weasley, this was my first time using that spell. I have to be honest; it felt pretty good to hex that dimwit. I feel quite proud of myself and I hope we don't cross paths again. But what I don't understand is why Harry was talking to Ronald in the first place? They never talk before and Harry has always told me that Ronald was a bit mean and pigheaded. I don't understand what's going on with Harry lately; this is not like him to act in this strange way. Hopefully, he will tell me what's going on, in that brain of his. I am his best friend for crying out loud and I deserve to know. He going to tell me or else I'll jinx him into he 30.

We were extremely late for prefect meeting and Professor McGonagall wasn't impress with our lateness. She feels as prefects, we should all be on time and have respect for the other prefects. She was appalled that it was me, who was late in the first place. But in the end, she lets Harry and I off with a warning.

When we aboard Hogwarts later on in the evening. I took my seat at the Gryffindor table next to Neville and Harry. The head master Dumbledore did the hat sorting for all the 1st years. When he was done giving his speech to everyone, loads of food appears in front of us ready to be eaten. I stretch over the table to grab a piece of bread, however when I looked couple of seats down, I realize Ronald staring at me in an inappropriate way. He looked at me, like I was one of those draft bimbo's that would shag anyone with a penis. So I stuck out my tongue at him and continued to eat my dinner. I didn't have time for Ronald Weasley and his insignificant ways.

"Harry, will you please tell Ronald to stop looking at me before I hex him into the next millennium?" I explained, not caring if he heared.

Harry looked over at him and Ronald looked away, continuing to eat his food like an obnoxious pig. "You did hex him you know and that was un-call for Hermione." Harry said, stuffing his face with food.

"What! Who's side are you on anyways?" I asked in outraged.

"Yeah, who's side are you on?" Neville asked repeating what Hermione said.

"Oh come on Hermione, you know I'm always on your side." He mumbled with food in my mouth.

"That's disgusting Harry! Didn't anybody ever tell you to don't talk with food in your mouth?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm hungry!" He replied with food still in his mouth.

My eyes widen, "You sound just like him now! Something is seriously wrong with you Harry Potter and I'm not talking to you into you tell me what going on!" I explained, sticking up my nose at him.

"Yeah, she not talking to you, into you tell her what's going on!" Neville repeated.

"Shut up Neville! You're not making it any better." I shouted.

"Sorry mum!" Neville said, as a smart remark.

"Sorry Hermione, this is none of your concern and I can't tell you because you wouldn't understand." Harry explained.

Ron was listening in on are conversation with a smirk on his face the whole time. I never realize before, but Ronald could hear are conversating from a distance. So I'm guessing that's because he's a demon. By the way, I didn't know at he was a demon at this point of time.

"If you won't tell me, then I think we shouldn't be friends anymore." I said to Harry.

"Hermione, don't you think you're taking it a bit too far." Neville said.

I glared over at Neville and he continued to eat his food.

"Hermione why can't you understand and just trust me this once?" Harry asked.

"Good Day Harry." I replied getting up and leaving the great hall.

"Hermione wait!" Harry screamed getting up and chasing after me.

I walk outside of the great hall and Harry catches up to me.

"Please don't go! You're my best friend and believe me I want to tell you. I just don't want you looking at me differently." He explained.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Harry, no matter what you tell me, I will never look at you differently and you will always be my best friend. You should know me better than that."

"I guess you're right." He replied looking down at the ground.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked, becoming happy again.

"Yes, I think I will." He said.

"Go on, I'm waiting?" I said.

He looks up at me, "Hermione, on August 1st I found out something about my family's past that change my life forever."

"And?" I said, getting anxious at the moment.

"Well, I found out I came from a bloodline of demons on my father side." He explained.

"You what?" I asked confused.

"Hermione, I'm not just wizard anymore, I'm a demon." He blurt out finally.

My eyes widen, "Oh! that explains the acting weird and the new appearance?"

He nods, "Yeah!"

"Oh, okay!" I replied, passing out on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, sorry for the huge cliffhanger. But if you want to find out what happens next, please review and tell me what you thin. Let me know if you like it, love it or hate it and I will update by next week. Peace!**


	2. Unforgiveable

Chapter 2: Unforgiveable

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys; I'm glad some of you like the story so far. By the way, I notice some of my grammar mistakes and fix them. I promise to be more careful next time and re-read even if it takes me 5 more time. Any who, enough about me, I have so many plans for this story and I promise it will blow your mind. So carry with the chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. My eye lids slowly open up, even though everything still seemed like a blur to me. "Hermione it's me Harry!" He yelled once more. When he said those words, my eyes completely open up. I look around and realized I was in the hospital wing. My friends Harry, Luna and Neville were surrounding my bed.

"Oh thank heavens you're awake." Harry said feeling relieved.

"You scared us bloody have to death Hermione, I will go get Madam Pomfrey." Neville said running off.

"Will somebody please explain to me, how I ended up in the hospital wing to begin with?" I asked.

Harry and Luna glanced at each other before someone finally answered me.

"Well, you fainted just outside the great hall. Luckily I came at just at the nick of time, because Harry didn't have a clue what he was doing. " Luna replied.

I looked over had Harry, "Go on Harry, how did I faint?"

"Well you see –"

"Oh dear, I see somebody finally awake. How are you feeling Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked, feeling my forehead.

"I feel fine Madam Pomfrey, and I seriously don't understand how or why I fainted." I replied.

"That's good to hear Ms. Granger, I'm dismissing you. So you may report back to your tower, along with the rest of you. And Ms. Granger, if you feel light headed or any ounce of sickness, you report back here immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." I replied, getting up out of bed.

Harry, Neville and I arrived to our tower six minutes later without saying a word to each other. We stood in front of the fat ladies portrait and that's when she sang us a song. She sang beautifully at first, into she hit that high pitch note, breaking two of the glass window on the 7th floor. All 3 of us duck for cover, holding our hands over our ears. Both windows shatter breaking into a million pieces.

"What the bloody hell was that? Did somebody die out here?!" Ron shouted appearing next to us.

We look over at him in shock, god Ronald has a mouth like a sailor and somebody really needs to wash his mouth out with soap.

"No, I -" the lady in the portrait didn't get to finish because Ron cut her off.

"Then why in merlin's name are you singing? My bloody ears hurt listening to you." Ron asked rudely.

"OH! How dare you! I've been told that I sing beautifully." she replied sticking up her nose at him.

"I beg a differ, I think you're a terrible singer. And whoever told you that lie is a babbling idiot!" Ron shouted.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners? I never liked you from the minute you step into this school!" she yelled shaking her head.

"Serve him right! He deserves to be slapped!" I shouted.

Ron glared at me, then focuses his attention back on the portrait again. "Well the feeling is mutual fat arse. Now will you please do your job and ask us for the bloody password? I don't have all night now, go on."

"Fine! What is the password?" the fat lady asked.

"_Homenum Revelio!"_ We all answered at once.

"Accepted, you may enter." She said.

The portrait quickly swungs open, leading us into the Gryffindor common room. Ron immediately runs up stairs to the boy's dormitory, why the rest of us say down stairs.

"I'm telling you, terrorist that one." Neville says, talking about Ron. "We nearly waited outside for an hour and that's all thanks to Weasley and his big mouth." He explained.

"Neville don't you think that was a little harsh? I mean she did sing terribly and she manages to break two windows with her high pitch singing voice. It wasn't very pleasant." Harry said.

"Okay…I'm going up to bed now. Are you coming Harry?" Neville asked.

"I will be up in a bit Neville." Harry replied.

Neville nodded than ran upstairs. Harry turns around, coming face to face with me.

"Now that we are finally alone, are you going to tell me why I ended up in the hospital wing?" I asked crossing my arms together.

"I told you before Hermione." He replied.

"You told me what?" I asked.

"I'm a Demon, why are you acting like this conversation never happen?" he whispered.

I chuckled, "Oh that, I thought you were joking? You expect me to really believe that you're a demon?"

He nodded, "Yes!"

"And that's why I fainted?" I asked not believing a single word.

He slightly narrows his eyes at first then nodded once again. "Yes! Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm a Demon and Ron is my mentor?" Harry asked realizing his mistake at the end. "Merlin, you weren't supposed to hear that last one." He explained scratching the back of his head.

I look at him with wide eyes, "Harry Potter how could you? This is so not what I expected from my best friend. This explains why you been acting different and sticking up for that –stupid git!"

"Please Hermione calm down." He whispered.

"Don't tell me what to do Harry! I am sick and tired of your lies. It's either him or me, take your pick?" I said not asking.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I can't do that. Being a demon is a part of my life now and so is Ron. If you can't understand that, then so be it. But I can't change who I am just because you don't like it." He explained.

"What are you saying Harry?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

At that moment, he completely transforms into a demon. Sharp curvy horns appeared outside his head and his green eyes turn into a scarlet red color. I back up in shock almost falling over the loveseat. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing in front of me. How could my best friend turn into this monster, this devil that stood right in front of me? I sadly look away from him in disgust; there were no words to describe how I feel right now.

"Look at me Hermione." He said, anxiously.

I shake my head, "I can't, you're a monster" I said sobbing.

"Look at me! This is me Hermione and nothing in the world is going to change that now. Ron, Ginny, Draco, Rolf and I are all alike." He explained.

I glared at him.

"Where not the only once at this school that are demons, I'm pretty sure there's plenty of demons attending Hogwarts and secretly living two different lives. I know I'm not your favorite person right now but please, you cannot tell anybody my secret." He said pleading with me.

I nodded.

"Harry! Merlin Help me!" Neville screamed down stairs from the boy's dormitory.

Harry transforms back into his human self, he looks over at me, throwing his hands out in defends. "Hermione, I swear that we will continue this tomorrow if you're still up for it, but for now I have to go check on Neville."

"So go! Nobody stopping you, are friendship is long gone anyways!" I shouted.

Harry looked hurt and was about to say something, but instead he ran up stair to help his best friend. Once he left, I ran up stairs to my dormitory where the girls from 6th year sleep at, then I climb in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

"Please, please don't kill me!" Neville yelled, pinned up against the stone brick wall.

"I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" Ron yelled holding Neville up by his collar.

"Look I was only joking; I didn't mean to insult you're intelligent." Neville explained.

Ron gave him a lopsided grin even though he was angry. "Just like you didn't mean to call me terrorist or tell me to shut my big mouth?"

Neville eyes widen, "You –you heard that?"

Ron bangs him up against the wall. "Of course I heard it you imbecile! I may not be the brightest person in the world, but it doesn't mean I won't curse you! Let me see, what curse should I use on you? The _Imperius _curse or the _Cruciatus _curse?" he said taking out his wand.

Neville takes a gulp of oxygen, "None of them will be fine, thank you very much!"

When I finally made it up stair to my dorm room, I see Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas surrounding Ron and Neville from a distance.

"What is going on in here?" I asked Seamus and Dean.

"You just missed mate, Neville insulted Weasley intelligence." Seamus said.

"Merlin what did he say?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, Neville insulted Weasley intelligence three time." Dean said correcting the mistake.

"Right you are Dean." Seamus agreed. "Harry this is how it all started...we were talking and somehow Ron name came up in the subject. Any who, Neville said _A guy with Weasley IQ should have a low voice too_."

"What? I don't get it." I said confused.

"Trust me Harry; we knew exactly what he was talking about. We continued our conversation not knowing Weasley was listening the whole time." Seamus replied.

"Apparently he wasn't asleep, because this would've never happen. Plus Weasley sleeps like a log, the world could be ending and he wouldn't even know it." Dean said.

"What does that have to do with Neville insulting Ronald?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Sorry Harry, carry on Seamus." Dean said.

"Then Neville said _what he don't know can't hurt him, he's practically invulnerable_. Ron got angry, got up out of bed and attack Neville." Seamus said.

"So Neville made it worst by insulting him even more. He said, _People say that you are the perfect idiot. I say that you are not perfect but you are doing all right. _It was absolutely brilliant." Dean explained.

"Ah guy, a little help here! Weasley trying to kill me!" Neville yelled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Ron just put him down, he not worth it." I explained walking over to them.

"I'm really not Ron; I don't even know what I'm saying half the time." Neville said.

"Shut up Longbottom! Before I turn you into a toad!" Ron said trying to dig the wand in Neville's neck.

"AHH AHHH! Okay I can't breathe now!" Neville screamed.

"Ronald can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Ron replied dropping Neville on the floor. Neville was grasping for air, holding his neck with both hands. Ron squats down next to him looking at him straight in the eyes. "Harry just saved your arse Longbottom, just stay the hell out of my way."

Neville nodded, "I'll do my best."

Ron gets back up and follows me to the boy's loo. I closed the door behind us and lock it.

"You told her our secret didn't you?" Ron asked waiting for an answer.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "Yes I did."

"For merlin sake Harry! What in hell's name were you thinking?!" he shouted.

"I don't know okay, and if I did, then I would tell you. All I know is, Hermione has been my best friend since day one and I don't want to lose her to something so stupid as being a demon." I explained.

"How dare you call your own kind stupid!" he shouted again.

"Ron that's not what I meant. What I meant was; Why should have to keep secrets away from my best friend? Especially when I know I can trust her. So I trust Hermione, that's why I told her." I explained.

"And now she doesn't wants nothing to do with you?" he asked, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah she doesn't, wait… How did you know about that?" I asked confusedly.

"I'm a demon Harry, I could hear from a far even without you knowing." he replied.

"So you been listening in on my conversations the whole day?" I asked.

"I have no choice Harry, as your mentor I have to make sure you're not a trader and your following all the rules. You think I wanted to hear the Granger girl call us monsters?" Ron explained.

"Well technically Ron, we are monsters." I corrected him.

"That's beside the point! Harry where more than just some monsters, we have amazing powers that a regular wizard or witch will never have." He said

"Yeah I know, Sirius told me before." I said.

"Oh, so he told you about our binding and the 7th sense we have?"

My eyes widen, "Blimey! We have a 7th sense?"

"Yes we do! For one, we can always tell when somebody lying. Two, we can tell if someone is a demon, wizard, witch, werewolf or even a Animagus. Three, we could tell when a woman is pregnant a week before she miss her – let's just say her friend. We can easily tell the sex of the child, within the 2 month period of a woman pregnancy and last but now least, we can move objects with are minds." He explained pacing back and forth.

"Oh you mean like a telepathic?" I asked.

"Very good Harry, binding is not so different and it's a part of are 7th sense. In order to bind with a man or woman, you have to feed on their blood. Now don't get it twisted, it's not easy as it seem. You significant other picks the demon and bind them together, even though they may deny there feeling for you, the chosen one blood doesn't lie. After the binding is done, you can read each other minds and feel whatever he or she is feeling. No matter how hard you try to hate that person, your heart will always belong to them." He said.

"Wow! I wasn't really expecting this, but I'm ready to learn whatever else you want to teach me." I said.

"I like the sound of that Harry and I don't normally say this, but I'm starting to consider you as friend. I'm proud of you Harry, I think you handle Mione pretty well and it shows dedication." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I chuckled, "Her name is not Mione, its Hermione."

"I know her name, Mione just sound good and it suit her better, you know?" I said

I shake my head, "No, no I don't know."

"Just forget I ever said anything about the Mione thing, its for the best anyways." He said chucking.

"I don't even know how I'm going to talk to her in the great hall tomorrow." I said sadly.

"Leave her to me, I'll fix the clever little witch." He replied.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

(The next morning)

"How is Potter doing with his lessons Ron?" Draco asked as we walk down the corridor after Potions.

"Slightly fare, can't complain" I replied thinking.

"A penny for your thoughts mate?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about this girl Granger." I replied.

"What in hells name would you be thinking about that mud blood for?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"It's not what you think, Harry told Granger that we were demons and now I have to make sure this doesn't get out through the wizard world." I explained.

"Why that silly git! How dare he tell her something like that? Especially over a mud blood that's not even worth the gum under my shoes!" Draco complained.

"Hey! I told you I will handle it and I don't need you to tell me how to do it!" I shouted pointing my finger at his chest.

"Fine, do what you will with the slag. Just make sure Potter doesn't cock out again." He explained.

"What do you have against Harry anyways? He never bother you before, so why now?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well let's see shall we? You spend all your time mentoring that prat and looking after him. When was the last time we didn't anything as trio? Your never around, Rolf is off doing who knows what and I'm sick of it. Do you think I enjoy hanging around Goyle and Crabbe all the time? Blaise is the only sane one out of the brunch and half of the time he doesn't even speak. And what about your ex-girlfriend Daphne Greengrass and her friend Pansy Patterson? They've been begging us to go to Hell Gate's with them, but you never around to do anything anymore." He complained.

"Hell Gate's! Don't you get sick and tired of going to that same club over and over again?" I asked.

"No Weaselbee, It's not like it hasn't been are hang out spot for nearly 2 years!"

"Well Draco, it's getting old and I think it's time to do something new. What do you think?" I asked.

"Like what? babysit after baby demons and stalk filthy mud bloods?" he asked sarcastically.

"No!" I replied, noticing Rolf at the other end of the corridor talking to some girl. "Well look who it is, Scamander." I said getting Draco attention off of my life.

"Why is he talking to Loony Lovegood?" Draco asked.

"I believe her name is Luna, not Loony and I don't know… he seem happy… too happy." I explained.

"Well, we will just have to fix that won't we?" Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Rolf Scamander being your arse over here!" He yelled.

He looked over in our direction with a smile on his face, pointing up his index finger for the sign to hold on. After a minute or two, he finally decided to walk over to us.

"Good morning mates. How are we doing today?" Rolf asked.

"I'm doing wonderful Scamander thanks for asking, kind sir." Draco replied sarcastically, sounding like a girl.

"Very charming Malfoy, not only do you sound like her, you could even pass for Luna brother." Rolf said.

"Now that I think about it, he could pass for Luna brother." I agreed looking at Draco.

"I do not look like Loony Lovegood and how dare you insult me!" Draco yelled getting angry.

"Hey, you wish you could look as good as Luna and don't ever call her Loony again, I think she fantastic." Rolf said.

"You fancy her don't you?" I asked Rolf.

"I have no comments on the matter." Rolf blurt out.

"I kind of figure that." I replied.

"Don't be silly Ron; Rolf probably just wants to shag her. So don't get your knickers in a twist over it." Draco explained.

"I'm not; I believe that's was you that over reacted ferret." I said, noticing Hermione walking down the Corridor.

"Like hell! You were just as surprise as I was mate." He said.

"As much as I love to continue this conversation with you two, I have some business that needs to be attend too." I explained walking away.

"That rubbish you know? But go on, leave like you always do!" Draco yelled.

"I see someone on the pull." Rolf said.

"Tell me about it, it better not get any further than sex." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

I walked after Hermione down the corridor, she continued to walk pass the great hall into she made it to the girl's loo. She walks inside; I stop in track, waiting for the coast to be clear. Finally I quickly slip my way inside the door, locking it behind me with my wand.

"Hello! Is anybody else in here?" Hermione asked.

I didn't answer; I continued to walk over to her stall.

"This is not a joke, whoever in here, needs to speck now!" she shouted.

I hid in a corner where she couldn't see me.

"I'm coming out!" she said, walking outside of the stall with her wand in hand.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" she said, looking around.

I chuckled, "You know Mione, I never thought of you as the playing around type of gal." I explained walking over to her. She backs up against the door, then tries to open it, but it wouldn't even budge thanks to me. "In a rush Granger?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Let me out now Weasley." She commanded.

"No I don't think I will." I replied not thinking twice about it.

"And why the hell not?!" she asked getting angry.

"This is the thing Hermione; you know something. Harry told you all about us and I'm here to make sure the word doesn't get out." I explained.

"Do you think I give a crap about you and your dim friends?" she asked.

"I know you don't and I also know this secret won't get out either. By the way, I don't like the way you've been ignoring my mate Harry today. It's quite rude and disrespectful, don't you think?" I asked.

"Sob off Weasley! I don't care what you think. Now let me out of this door, before I hex's you into obliteration!" she yelled.

I appeared in front of her, blocking her view. "You really need to watch that sharp tongue of yours. I warned you before Hermione and you tested my patience long enough." I said showing her my red eyes.

"How –how did you do that? Your only 16 and you can't evaporate, it's against the law." She complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you must've got me confused with a bloody wizard. I'm a demon Mione and not only can we evaporate; we can use teleportation as well." I explained.

"So you used teleporting? You're not so bad arse as everyone says." She said with a smug look on her face.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked getting confused.

"I said you're not so bad arse after all. Because if you were, you wouldn't care about breaking the rules. You would've evaporate instead of teleporting like any other bad arse demon would've done." She explained rudely.

"That's not how it works darling." I said getting irritated.

"Save it Ronald because I could care less. Now let me out of here this instants!" she shouted.

"You're not human nor a demon and I don't know what you are, but I will find out." I said smelling the scent of her neck. She smelled like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon and it was very endearing.

She grasp it surprise, because of how close our bodies were together. I bet this girl hasn't shag a day in her life and I think I'm starting to like her even more.

"Can I go please?" she asked shaky.

My attention focused on her face now. She had the look of fear, but then again, I could smell the wetness dripping down from her panties. She was complete vulerable and not in her right state of mind at the moment. I had her wrap around my finger, like all the other bimbo's at this school. "Your pussy smells arousing love, do I make you horny baby?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"What! Excuse me." She said trying to open the door again and this time the door was unlock. She looks over at me in shock, wondering how I unlock the door without using my wand. Then she runs out of the loo without saying another word to me.

"I guess this doesn't call for a snog?!" I yelled. For the remainder of the day, i carried on thinking about Hermione Granger and her delightful scent.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now my lovely's. I promise the next chapter will focus more on Hermione and Ron relationship. We will also meet Ginny Weasley in the next chapter, Harry love interested and there will be more surprises to come. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. Into next week, see you soon!**


	3. Surprising Day

Chapter 3: Surprising Day

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter and thank you for the reviews. First off, excuse my mistake from the last chapter, when Ron was talking about bounding love, when it should've been binding love. Another thing, I didn't mention that I was writing 2 love triangles for this story. However the main triangle will focus more on Ron/Hermione/Draco relationship. I am not a big fan of Dramione, but I am a diehard Romione fan. It will be a one-sided for Draco part and we will find out what secrets he's hiding along with Hermione secrets. In the future chapters, Ron and Draco friendship with change forever. The last triangle will be Rolf/Luna/Neville, which I never seen one of those in fan fictions before, I love both couples and we will get to see little bits of their relationship. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Harry Potter**

"Harry!" Neville shouted running over to me. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

I sigh, "You do know that I'm captain of the quidditch team my second year in a row right?"

"Oh that's right, I completely forgot." He replied. "Harry, I need to talk to you about Hermione and I'm really starting to worry about her lately."

"What about her? She may it very clear to me that are friendship was over." I said continuing to walk.

"Harry this is not like you or Hermione to give up on a friendship like this. You two are better than that, at least that's what I thought. I have no clue what's going on or what you told her that night, but one of you needs to fix it." He explained.

"What do you want me to tell her? Every time I talk to her, she gives me the cold shoulder and walks the other way. If I sit with her in lessons, she changes her seat in class and if I corner her in the hall, she threatens to hex me." I complained.

Neville shakes his head, "Luna and I were talking about Hermione 18th birthday coming up this weekend and we were wondering what to do for her."

"I haven't thought about that." I said thinking.

"I know, why don't we just throw her a party in the room of a requirement?" he asked

I grinned, "That's brilliant Neville! You get all the butterbeer, firewhisky and treats. I will invite everyone we know and Luna will decorate and provide the music."

"Why does Luna get to pick out the music?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Neville don't worry about that. I'm paying for everything, so what does it matter?"

Neville sighs, "I guess you're right Harry… let me go find Luna, she's been acting completely strange lately too." He explained. "Anyways, I'll catch up with you later." He said walking the other way.

"Later Neville!"

"So Hermione turning 17, huh?" Ron asked appearing next to me.

"AHH! Ron, you can't keep sneaking up on people like that!"

"My apology, when is her birthday anyways?" he asked curiously.

"September 19th, why do you want to know?"

"Because I wanted to get her a birthday gift. I am invited to her surprise birthday party right?" He asked with a lop-sided smirk on his face.

"Ron I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come. I have enough problems with Hermione as it is. Why would you buy her a gift anyways? You two are not even friends and I highly doubt she would want you to be there."

Ron chuckled, "Thrust me, she'll want me there and I have little miss prefect wrap around my finger."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Just say a couple of weeks ago, Miss Granger and I got a little to close up and personal in the loo."

My eyes widen, "You touched her?! If you touch her Ron, I swear I'll –"

"Hold your horse Harry, I didn't touch her, well not yet. Plus, she was the one more vulnerable than any girl I ever met." He explained.

"I'm sorry Ron, but Hermione wouldn't do something like that." I replied.

"Then you don't know you best friend very well Harry Potter." He said.

I sighed, "Alright, you can come. However, if you plan to bring Rolf and Draco, please make sure they respect others, especially Hermione on her birthday."

"You have my word Harry." He said following me into the quidditch pitch.

"Ron, I know I'm going to kill myself for saying this, but what are you doing at quidditch tryouts?" I asked curiously.

"Harry I believe you just answer your own question." He replied continuing to walk through the pitch.

I paced after him, "You mean to tell me you're trying out for the quidditch team?"

"Correct Harry, I'm trying out for Keeper." He replied with a smirk.

"Are you any good?" I asked.

Ron laughed, "Am I any good? That's funny Harry. Let us see shall we?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me your trying out for the quidditch team Ronald?" Ginny asked walking over to us.

"Well yes I am dear sister of mine." He replied kissing her on the cheek.

"But why? You'll put the others teams to shame and that does not make the game fare and fun. Just like in wizard chess, you're always seemed to win and nobody can ever beat you, not even our professors or head master Dumbledore." Ginny complained.

My eyes widen, "You beat head master Dumbledore in wizard chess?"

"Every school year Dumbledore and I play a game of wizard chess and every game I beat him." Ron explained.

"Just like in our Weasley family games, when you always manage to catch the bloody Quaffle." Ginny argued.

"You're just mad because you never managed to pass me with a bloody Quaffle before." Ron said with a smug look on his face.

"Harry Potter, tell my brother he can't try out for the team!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah tell me Harry." Ron said mimicking his sister.

"Ginny sorry, but Ron has every right as everyone else to try out for the quidditch team, I think he would make a prefect addition, especially as a keeper and who knows…maybe we could win the quidditch cup this year." I explained.

"Thank you Harry for those wonderful accusations. We should probably get going now." Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you told him yes Harry."

"If Ron is any good like you say he is, then he's best for the team Ginny and I don't know what the big deal is." I said.

"Because this is my turf! This is the only place where I could play a game and just be me without my prefect brother always beating me at everything." She complained.

"How? Ginny your grades are better than his, Ron is only half as good as you are at getting grades. You got your O, E and A's and Ron just gets A's." I said trying to cheer her up.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Harry, you really know how to make a girl smile."

I blushed, "Anytime… anyways, we probably should get started." I said walking over to Ron.

"You fancy my sister don't you?" Ron asked.

"Um –"

"It's okay Harry. Besides, I give you my blessings." He said patting me on the back.

* * *

**No P.O.V**

"This should be fun Hermione." Luna said sitting down in the stands.

"I don't even know how you convinced me to come here Luna." She explained taking her seat.

"Two watch Quidditch try out of course." Luna replied with a smile.

"Blimey, Ron here? Give me your scarf Luna; I don't want him to see me." She said taking it off her neck.

"That's nice, it looks like he trying out for the team." Luna explained.

"Why would anybody let that bleeding idiot on the pitch? Oh I forgot Harry freaking Potter would!" she complained.

"I think it's nice that Harry letting him tryout for the team and he's quite handsome if you ask me. Rolf said Ron is very skillful at sports of any kind, especially wizard chess."

"Ha, what would that bugger know anything about wizard chess?"

"He absolutely brilliant Hermione! He the best play at Hogwarts, maybe even the best in the wizard world."

Hermione crosses her arms together, "So maybe he has some type of intelligent I have to admit and he is dashingly handsome."

"I'm glad you're saying that Hermione, because I'm dating his best friend Rolf." She admitted.

"You're what!" Hermione screamed getting up from her seat. Her screams got everyone attention, so she smiled at everyone and sat back down. "Luna, how come you didn't tell me this sooner? Is this the reason why you broke up with Neville?"

"Yes, even though Rolf and I knew each other from the same house, we never truly had a real conversation. Then this summer, we met at a family event and from then on, I fell in love with him." Luna explained.

"Luna." I said looking around and sitting closer to her. "You do know that he's a demon right?"

"Of course I do, I may be in the daze Hermione, but I'm not stupid." Luna replied. "By the way, when are you and Harry going to talk again? This is not like you guys to dwell over an argument that happen 2 weeks ago. It's none of my business but someone has to be the bigger person to stop this and that's you."

"I know Luna; I miss my best friend every day for the last 2 weeks and I wish we can talk again." I admitted.

Luna overlooks the stadium, "You got you're wish! I think Harry Potter heard what you." She said. Hermione looks at the pitch and she noticed Harry looking up at them waving. "Hi Harry!" Luna yelled. Hermione weave to Harry in reply, giving him a warm smile. "Well look, you got somebody else's attention also." Luna said, narrowing her eyes at Ron.

Hermione glanced over at Ron and it was true what Luna said. Ron was staring at her from the pitch and Hermione didn't know whether to weave or look away, so she just blushed. "Do you think he heard me when I said he was handsome?" Hermione whispered in Luna ear.

"Most definitely, he heard every single word of it." Luna said with a smile. "Look he's smiling at you now!" she pointed.

Hermione glanced over at Ron again, realizing the big smile on his face and then he blew a kiss in her direction. Hermione looked away in embarrassment, turning completely red to her dismay.

"Weasley what do you think you're doing?" Cormac McLaggen asked walking over to him.

Ron glared at him, "What does it look like I'm doing McKaggen!"

"It looks like you were blowing kisses at my girlfriend!" Cormac shouted.

"Hermione Granger is your girlfriend?" he asked corking his eyebrow at him. "Ha, I don't believe that, you're hardly her type.

"And you are? We're not so different, we come from the same background you tosser!" Cormac yelled.

Ron drops his broom in anger, "I had just about enough of your mouth McKaggen, now get out of my face before I beat you senseless!"

"Oh make my day Weaselbee!" Cormac shouted.

Ron punches him hard across the face and they were about to fight but Harry got in the middle of them pushing Ron back. "Guys cut it out! Let's settle this on the field like real men. You both are the only ones trying out for Keeper, so please just settle it in tryouts!"

"Harry right Weasel, I'm going wipe the floor with your face." Cormac said getting up on his broom and flying off.

"What was that all about, why did you hit him? You could've avoid this and let him learn the hard way." Harry complained.

"Harry you don't understand, McKaggen has always been my rival and we compete over everything." Ron explained.

"I kind of figure that, it's not like you two haven't gone at it for the last 5 years." Harry chuckled.

"So you know then? Let get this tryouts over it. I want to wipe that stupid look off McKaggen face." Ron said kicking off on his broom.

"So do you still think he'll make a good addition to the team?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

Harry glanced at her, "I'll take my chances. By the way Ginny, I'm having a surprise party for Hermione this weekend, will you accompany me?"

"Why yes I will Harry Potter, pick me up before it starts." Ginny replied walking pass him.

Tryouts were a blast; Ron beat out Cormac McLaggen by catching every Quaffle and guarding every goal post. McLaggen only missed 2 Quaffle to his dismay, making him roar in anger by Ron incredible defeat. In the end, Ron made the Gryffindor team, making everyone on the team idol him, all except Ginny.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"Hermione meet my boyfriend Rolf." Luna said.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." Rolf said kissing my hand. "Luna told me so much about you." He smiled.

"Very charming, I like this one better than his friend. It's nice to meet you too Rolf, I wish I could say the same about you, but unfortunately I just found out about you today." I replied with a smile.

"It is find Hermione don't worry about it. You are one of the few that know about our relationship." Rolf explained giving Luna a kiss on the lips

"Evidently yes she does, Ron knows about us and so does Draco." Luna said.

"What about Harry and Neville, are you planning to tell them too?" I asked.

Luna and Rolf glanced at each other, "Well I was going to tell Harry later and Neville I haven't really figured out a way to tell him yet." Luna replied sadly.

I nodded, "Oh!"

"Well don't you two look smashing today?" Ron asked with a grin on his face.

I jump in shock, "Will you please stop doing that! You scared me nearly half to death Ronald." I said glaring at him.

"Sorry darling." He replied.

"Don't call me that! I told you do not call me anything else unless it's by my first name." I complained.

"And I told you to never call me Ronald again, but you don't see me complaining." Ron said.

Rolf chuckled, "You two are prefect together."

"What!" We both shouted looking over at Rolf.

"You both heard me, it's obvious that you two are destined to be together and the only one that not in denial about their feelings over here is Ron."

My eyes widen and my mouth opens in shock, "What! I take back what I said Scamander, I don't like you either!"

"And what makes you think I would like this prune." Ron said with a smirk on his face

"I beg your pardon, how dare you call me a prune!" I yelled.

"I call it like I see it Mione!" Ron yelled grit through his teeth.

"This is nice; don't you think so Rolf?" Luna asked looking up at Rolf.

"Yes, they are both so insecure it's ridiculous." Rolf replied. "Do you think we should give them some alone time?" he asked.

"I think so…" Luna replied. "Let's get out of here before they realize where missing." She says, grabbing his hand.

"Let's teleport out of here, it quicker." Rolf explained teleporting into thin air.

"I'm warning you Ronald, you call me anything else but my name again I'll –"

"You'll what Mione? Hex me with your every wit?" Ron asked stepping closer to me. "I'm stronger then you Hermione and if you ever think about taking your wand out on me again, I will be force to take precautions." He explained.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted turning on my heels to leave.

He teleports in front of me and I back up really fast against the wall. "You don't get it do you Hermione, I can't leave you alone." He admitted.

"Why not? You haven't bother with me in the past 5 years, so why start now?" I asked rudely.

"That's where you're wrong Hermione, I always felt something for you from the minute I bump into you on the train first year. Right then and there I knew you were different from the other girls and I felt this bound with you like no other. At first I thought you were one of us, than I realize that you were totally different from any other species then any of us."

"Ronald I have no idea what you're talking about?" I lied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will like to go to the library." I explained.

"You're not going anywhere into you tell me what you are!" he shouted. "It's driving me crazy, because I know something is different about you and I feel closer to you every day where together."

"I'm a human bean you dimwit, now move!" I shouted pushing his chest away. He grabs my wrist pulling me into a deep passionate kiss. My hands grip onto his chest holding his shirt tightly. He gently grips a lock of my hair pulling me deeper into is soft pink lips. I moan in pleasure with chills running down my spine and I felt like I was going to past out in any second.

My eye's closed enjoying every moment of this first kiss I ever shared with a guy. I didn't want it to stop; it was like he was pulling me into a dream with only me and him around. All of a sudden, I see a person fly down from upon the sky, it looked like a male and he had 2 set wings. I look closely to see who is was and it was no other then my father John Granger. He looked completely disappointed in me for having such sexual reaction to a demon.

I forcefully push Ron on the floor with powers that I thought wouldn't get into my 17th birthday. A white light appeared from my hands and I looked at them in shock. Ron on the other hand stared at me from the floor breathing in heavy pace.

"I –I gotta go." I said running away.

"Hermione!" he shouted appearing in front of me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled trying to push pass him.

"I told you this before Hermione, you act like we just didn't share a passionate snog in the corridor. I would like to be there for you if you let me and I don't care what it takes, I just want to be with you okay." He explained.

"Over one little kiss, are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes! Over one beautiful, mouth warming, heart feeling kiss." He replied searching in my eyes for truth.

"You're a demon and demons are demented and vile. Just stay away from me if you know what's good for you." I glared at him walking away. Ron stood there not making any sudden movements.

* * *

Instead of going to the library like I planned to do, I headed straight for the tower instead, not wanting to run into anyone else. When I got to my dorm, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil nearly jump on me.

"Hermione! How did you do it?" Lavender asked.

"How did I do what you dimbo?" I asked slowly trying to get away from them.

"How did you get Ronald Weasley to you blow you a kiss at tryouts? Lavender has been trying that for decades." Parvati explained.

Lavender glared at Parvati, "No I have not! I've been fancying him for only 2 years."

"Feels like a decade to me." Parvati replied.

"Girls! I can truly careless about Ronald or how many years you've been fancying him. Now if you excuse me, I would like to go to bed." I said walking over to my suitcase.

"Oh come on Hermione, you must know something, don't play dumb with us." Lavender said.

"I don't know shit and if I did, then I wouldn't tell you!" I yelled.

"Cricky! Hermione, what is your problem?" Parvati asked.

"I don't have a problem! I just want to get in my nightie and go to sleep." I said.

"Sorry we won't ask you again then!" Lavender said.

"Maybe she's on her mints." Parvati said laughing.

"That's disgusting Parvati!" Lavender shouted.

"Well it's true!" Parvati replied.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't fully being honest with everybody, especially my friends. You see, Ronald was right about me not being like the others. I am a human bean of course, but I'm also part of something that comes from good. My father is an angel and every time I feel like I'm doing something wrong, I image him bring there and disowning me. I know it's crazy to hear that coming from my mouth, I'm not crazy though because angels really do disown their children when they do something forbidding and that's why I push Ronald away.

I felt everything Ron was talking about and day by day I slowly feel more for him. On my 17th birthday I will get my wings and I don't want anybody else to know. Keeping it a secret for from everyone I love and care about it the hardest thing for me to do. Am I ready to turn 17? Well no I'm not, because there's plenty of reasonability's that comes with being an angel and I don't want people to fine out.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, I hope you guys enjoyed. We found out about Hermione secret and we will find out more about her soon. The next chapter will be a bit longer, then the rest of them. It will involve around Hermione birthday party and things will get out of hand. Review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, just let me know. I will update next week, around the same time. See ya!**

.


	4. Quite The Surprise

Chapter 4: Quite the Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the review and I really appreciate it. I have a question for some of you that work with beta-readers. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but if someone can take the time out to read my story and fix my grammar mistakes, then that would be very helpful. I do have a beta-reader, so just inbox me or hit me up in a review. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Birthdays, they're supposed to be the best day of our lives. However, my 17th birthday wasn't so fantastic; I woke up this morning with a sharp pain in my back. I quickly got out of bed and ran into the loo, taking off my t-shirt and throw it to the side. I turn my back around to look at it in the mirror and hundreds of bumps appeared. It was like something out of a horror movie. So I got freak out and scream from the top of my lungs, waking everybody up in my dorm.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled walking in. "Are you alright, I thought I heard you scream?" she asked me.

"I'm fine Ginny." I replied picking up my shirt and putting it back on. "I thought I saw a spider." I lied.

Ginny stared at me in disbelief like she didn't believe a single word I just said. "Okay Hermione." She replied walking over to the mirror.

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked her.

"Don't even worry about it; if you don't want to tell me then I completely understand." She explained. I was about to walk out but Ginny spoke ones more. "By the way, Hermione." She said getting my attention. "Happy Birthday!" she smiled.

"Thank you." I replied walking out of the loo.

The day when by so fast and I spent most of my time reading in the library. I finished up all my homework yesterday because I couldn't get my mind off of what happen earlier this week. Every second of the day, my mind would wander off to the kiss Ron and I shared together. I couldn't get my mind off him no matter how hard I tried and I was completely annoyed about it.

"Hermione!" Harry called walking over to me.

I look up at him and smiled, "Hello Harry, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could help me hide this book in the room of requirement." He explained showing me the book.

"Isn't that the potions textbook from Professor Slughorn class?" I asked looking at him warily.

"Why yes it is, but it's not just any old text book. This textbook belonged to the half-blooded prince and I need to hide it so nobody else would fine it." He explained to me.

I look at him sideways, "Okay Harry, I'll go with you. Let me just put these book these books away first." I replied picking them up.

Harry smiles, "wonderful then, I'll be waiting!"

When we arrived at the 7th floor, Harry walk back and forth 3 times before the door appeared in front of us. I started to feel that sharp pain in my back again and it was only starting to get worst. "Come on Hermione, let's get this over with." He smirked. I was starting to worry about Harry, he's been smiling a lot lately and it scared me. The minute I walk inside the room of requirement, I noticed the crowd inside.

"Surprise Hermione!" Everyone screamed. "Happy Birthday!"

I throw my hands over my mouth in surprise because I really wasn't expecting a surprise birthday party. "Wow! I'm utterly shocked, thank you so much everyone." I shouted excitedly.

"I'm glad you love it Hermione." Luna said hugging me. "Harry, Neville and I worked so hard to plan this for you."

"I can see that." I said looking around at all my friends. "I need a drink, where's the butterbeer?" I asked walking over to the snack table.

**Ron Weasley**

"I can't believe you drag me to this ridiculous party." Draco said with a smug look on his face.

"Hey relax Draco, enjoy yourself. Have another drink why don't you." I said pouring him some more firewhiskey. I was searching round the crowd for Hermione, it's like she completely took over me and now I can't get her out of my head. Every second of the day, my mind would wander off to the kiss Hermione and I shared together. I just want to be around her all the time, she doesn't know this but I watch her in the library without her knowing, I also make sure she arrives home safely every night to our tower and I watch her every day while she eat in the great hall. Let's just say, I'm head over heels for this girl and I love the way she smells like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon.

Draco narrowed his eyes and examined me. "What are you doing?"

I glanced at him, "Oh nothing much, just enjoying this firewhiskey and looking at all of these beautiful women." I replied.

"You fib, that's a bunch of bullshit!" Draco said quite loudly.

"How so, are you a mind reader?" I asked.

"No I'm not a mind reader Ron, but I'm not an idiot either. You seem to forget that we could easily tell when somebody's lying. Boy have you completely lost your marbles." He complained.

"You know what I think?" I asked looking at him.

Draco squinted is eyes at me, "what is that, may I ask?"

"You need another drink. Here let me pour you another cup." I replied trying to pour more whiskey in his cup.

"I don't need any more bleeding whiskey, now get that shit away from me!" he yelled.

"I don't get you mate; you complain that we don't spend enough time together and when I do spend time with you, you're still complaining and It's like where a married couple. I'm the man and you're the woman in this relationship. I could never get a break." I explained.

Draco glared at me, "how dare you call me a woman?!"

"Well you could've fooled me because you're acting like one?!" I shouted.

"Well I wouldn't be complaining if you act more like a friend!" he shouted back.

"I am your best mate you babbling ferret!" I yelled.

"Mates, what's the problem." Rolf asked stepping in between us.

"Why don't you ask Weaselbee? He's doesn't know the meaning of mate ship anymore." Draco replied.

"I do too! I just had a lot on my mind lately." I admitted.

Rolf smiled, "I can't believe it! This is about her isn't it?"

"What do you mean, who's her?" Draco asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rolf." I replied walking backwards slowly." Now if you two excuse me, I'm going to get me some butterbeer." I said walking away.

"Hi Won-Won!" Lavender shouted standing right in front of me. "You look dashing handsome tonight." she said flipping her hair with a smile.

"Why thank you." I said. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to get through." I explained trying to walk pass her.

"Won-Won, I was hoping we can talk about us." She explained rubbing my shoulder.

I look down at her hands hoping she would take her filthy paws off me. "Lavender, I'm only going to explain this to you once. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful." I paused as she smiled with glee. "Let's just say I'm not interested in what you have to offer me. Bet yet, you're not my type and I have my eyes on somebody else."

"If this is about that bitch Granger, then you've got another thing coming because it will never happen." She said aggressively.

I eyes widen in shock, "Sob off slag!" I shouted walking away. She stands there in shock not saying another word to me.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"WOO! This is the best freaking surprise party ever!" I yelled raising my drink in the air. Everyone screams and hollers with me and I continue to dance with my friend Seamus.

"Hermione we need to talk!" Luna yelled out of breath.

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked anxiously.

"Neville keeps trying to get back with me and then he just try to kiss me." She replied.

"Blimey Luna! You didn't tell him yet?" I asked in outrage.

"Don't you think I've tried that? This is not as easy as I thought it would be. I told Harry about Rolf and I yesterday and he gave us his blessings and then I thought, maybe telling Neville wouldn't be so complicated after all, but I was wrong." She explained looking down in shame.

"Well maybe if I help you, it would be easier for you to tell him." I suggested.

Her eyes lit up when she looked up at me, "that's brilliant Hermione, thank you!" she shouted hugging me.

"For heaven sake Luna, he's coming over here!" I yelled.

"Hello Hermione, I see you're enjoying your birthday party." Neville said pointing at my drink.

"Why yes I am Neville, thanks for helping Harry and Luna throw it for me." I said.

Neville nodded, "it wasn't a problem, anything for my best friend." He said looking over at Luna. "Luna, can I talk to you in private please?"

Luna looked over at me, "No Neville, I think it's best if we just talk here."

"Okay then, Luna Lovegood I love you with all my heart and whatever I did to make you breakup with me, then I'm truly sorry. I just want things to go back to the way they were and most of all I want my girlfriend back." Neville explained.

"Aw, Neville that's so sweet." Luna said looking over at me for help.

I step forward, "What Luna is really trying to tell you is, basically you guys had a good run and now it's time to move on."

"What do you mean moving on? Luna are you seeing someone else?" he asked slightly narrowing his eyes at Luna.

"Hey honey bunny!" Rolf said kissing Luna on the cheek. "Hey Hermione, are you enjoying your party?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I am, thanks for asking." I replied bitten my lip in worry.

Neville looked at Rolf in shock, "Where did you come from?" He asked Rolf.

"That is none of your concern Longbottom." Rolf replied glaring at Neville.

"Barmy Luna! Really, Rolf Scamander?" Neville shouted.

"I think you need to calm your tone when you're talking to my lady." Rolf said getting upset.

"I wanted to tell you Neville, but you just kept making it harder and harder each day I tried." Luna admitted.

"For merlin sake Luna cut it out! I'm tired of your lies and games. The only reason why you broke up with me was because you were sneaking around with blonde over here behind my back." Neville explained.

"Neville please, you have it all wrong." Luna pleaded.

"Save it hussy! You're just like every other draft female." Neville blurt out.

My eyes lit up in shock, I couldn't believe Neville would say something like that, especially about Luna.

"I beg your pardon; did you just call my lady a hussy?" Rolf asked getting angry.

"Well if the shoe fits, then yeah I said it." Neville replied.

Rolf takes his fist and up-cuts Neville in the jaw. Luna and I gasp in shock, because of how sudden it was. Neville gets up and punches Rolf right across the face. When Rolf brown eyes change into a scarlet red then I knew something was about to go down. "Rolf calm down, this is ridiculous!" Luna cried out. Rolf was about to attack Neville again, but Ron and Harry restrains Rolf from attacking and drags him away to the loo.

**Ron Weasley**

"If anyone is in here, then get the fuck out now!" Ron yelled dragging Rolf into the loo. The one guy that was in loo rans out the bathroom and Harry locks the door behind him.

"Get the fuck off me! I'm going to rip Longbottom's face to sheds and then I'm going to take is bloody head off!" Rolf screamed.

I bang his body up against the tile floors, "Stand down Rolf!"

"Does he always act like that?" Harry asked me.

I shake my head, "No never, it's usually Draco that acts like a babbling lunatic."

"Oh, Neville must've said something really bad to make him launch at him like that." Harry said.

"He did." I said looking at him. "He called Luna a hussy."

Harry eyes widen, "Neville said that?"

"Yes and that's the only reason why Rolf attack him. I can't believe you didn't hear their conversation Harry." I explained.

"I was…well, bits and pieces of it at least. Merlin, I have to start listening more carefully." Harry said.

"It's alright Harry, sometimes when were preoccupied by a girl we don't always listen to what the others are saying. In your case, you were differently hypnotize by my sister's beauty." I explained with a smirk.

"Wait, Harry hooking up with your sister?" Rolf asked getting up.

I nodded

"And you allowed it?" Rolf asked chuckling. "I'm speechless, because I never in a million years would've thought this day would come. Harry, you're a lucky one because Ron doesn't like anybody snooping around his sister." he explained.

"That's because I trust him Rolf and there not many people in the world I trust." I said.

"Of course I know that, I've been your best friend since we were in diapers together." Rolf said.

"I see somebody's in a chipper mood again, I'm glad to see you've calm down." I explained looking at Rolf.

"Yeah about that." Rolf chuckled. "I get a little carried away."

"A little? You tried to take my best mate head off." Harry tells him.

"No hard feelings Harry." Rolf said.

"No it's fine, if somebody called my girlfriend out, I'll probably flip out too." Harry admitted.

Rolf looks over at Ron, "You were right Ron, Harry is prefect for Ginny and now I see why you trust him with her."

"Yeah, enough about that, we should probably get back to the party." I explained.

"Yes, good idea, I don't want Hermione to get the wrong impression." Harry said following Rolf and I outside the loo.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"Well, well, well!" Draco said stepping in front of me. "Isn't it the birthday girl."

"What do you want Malfoy?!" I asked rudely.

"This is quite the party you have here." He said drinking his firewhiskey.

"And your point is?!" I asked rudely.

"The point is Hermione." he said putting his hand on the wall beside me. "I was thinking maybe you and I can get out of here and go somewhere a little more privately. What you think?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"But Malfoy you don't even like me, you never liked me." I explained backing up a bit.

"Let me be the judge of that." He replied pushing his hard on against my thigh.

I grasp in shock, "Malfoy you're drunk, get away from me!"

"You know what they say gorgeous? The truth always comes out when you're drunk and I fancy you for 5 long years. I felt disgrace and disgusted with myself. A Malfoy falling in love with a mud blood like you, how many chances in a million does that happen?" he asked with a chuckle.

Tears fell down my cheeks, "Your such a creep Malfoy! Leave me alone and stay the hell away from me!" I shouted pushing him and running away.

"Go ahead and run my love! Maybe will do this again some out time then!" he yelled.

I ran to the loo, not exactly looking where I was going. I just wanted to get away from Malfoy and his vile ways. I can stand to be around him because he's always called me names and made fun of me. Now he's want to confess is love for me. I am so fed up with theses boys at this school; they all are a bunch of creeps and jerkoffs. Before I could even get to the loo, I bump into a hard chest, looked up and realize it was Ron

"Are you alright Hermione, did something happen?" Ron asked me.

"I'll be fine Ron, now if you excuse me." I said trying to brush pass him.

"You call me Ron and you never said that before a day in your life." He explained holding my arm.

"Well it's a first time for everything right?" I lied.

"You're lying." He replied.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"I said you're lying, something happen I know it. I'm feel connected to you Hermione remember and I have all the time in the world to listen to whatever you have to say." he said.

I take a deep breath, "Draco corner me just a couple of minute ago and he was carrying on about how he fancied me for 5 years. He was being perverted and I didn't like it one bit, so I freak out and ran away. I explained sobbing.

"I'll be right back." he said walking away from me. I look at him marching over to where Draco was standing and things were about to get ugly.

**Ron Weasley**

"Draco, we need to talk." I said.

"About what Ron, can't you see I'm busy?" Draco said rudely, continueing to talk to some girl from Hufflepuff.

"Busy doing what? Getting drunk and shagging slags!" I shouted rudely.

The girl grasp in shock.

"Please excuse my best mate, that's how he gets when he on the rag." Draco said as a joke.

I glanced at the girl, "leave while you still have your dignity!"

The Hufflepuff girl quickly rans away.

"What do you want Ron? You ignored me for most of the party and now you want to start up a conversation with me." Draco explained.

"What did you tell Hermione?" I asked not caring about what he was saying.

"Oh I see somebody's been listening carefully." He smirked drinking his whiskey again.

"No I wasn't and for your information she told me what happen." I corrected him.

"Oh, so you and the mud blood are friends? Now I know what you really do with all your free time." He said.

"Draco cut the crap! Why didn't you tell me you fancying Hermione for all these years?" I asked.

"What does it matter? What are you like her bodyguard or something ?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Stay away from her Draco; if I ever hear about you coming anywhere near here again, I will rearrange your face myself."

"Are you threatening me Weaselbee, is this where are mate ship has come too?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"It's doesn't have to be that way if you just stay in your place Draco." I admitted.

"Bloody hell, you fancy her don't you? Then you talk about me not saying anything for the past 5 years. You're a bleeding hypocrite and I don't have anything more to say to you. Now get out of my way." He said brushing pass me.

I grab him up by the collar and push him up against the wall. "How dare you call me a hypocrite when it goes both ways?"

"Let go off me this now Ron!" he shouted.

"You're a bleeding drunk and I'm done with you!" I said letting him go.

"You're done with me? Well I'm done with you too. I hope Granger rips your heart out and break it to itsy bitsy tiny pieces!" He yelled. I turn around and punch him hard across the face. "How dare you touch me!" he said still yelling while Rolf was trying to hold him back.

"Anything to shut that god damn mouth of your up!" I yelled walking away.

"This isn't over Weasley and I mean it!" he screamed.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"Are you okay Ron?" I asked walking up to him.

"Yes, I'm fine Hermione." Ron replied.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private and talk?" I asked.

Ron glanced at me in surprise, "You want to be alone with me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, why not? It's the least I could do after you handle Malfoy for me. By the way, I'm sorry that you lost your best mate."

"It's Alright, besides I have two other best mates." He explained.

"Oh I didn't know there was a third, I thought it was only Draco and Rolf." I said curiously.

"Well, I made another one this summer and he goes by the name Harry Potter." He said with a lopsided smirk.

"I think I know him." I chuckled playing around.

Ron chuckled, "I'm sure you do know him."

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I really don't know. Although, I do have a very special birthday present to give to you." He explained going inside his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the perfectly wrap box.

"Open it!" he replied.

I rip open the gift and take the lid off the jewelry box. It was a gold necklace with a sapphire heart attached to it. I look up at Ron in shock and he had a big grin on face. "It's beautiful Ron, I love it." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you love it and the only reason why I got it in sapphire blue is because –"

"It's my birthstone, yeah I know." I said finishing his sentence. "Can you please help me put it on?" I asked taking it out of the boxes.

"Yeah sure." He replied putting the necklace around my neck. When he finish putting the necklace on me, I look down at it and admired how beautiful it was. After I was done admiring, I turn around to look at Ron. "What wrong?" he asked.

"Kiss me." I said in a soft whisper. He didn't waste any time crashing his lips on mine. I moaned out in pleasure with each kiss and touch. This kiss was even better than the first one and I wanted more. "Ron!" I groaned out.

"Yes beautiful." He replied in between kisses.

"Let's go to your dorm." I said moaning while he left trails of kisses down my neck.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked out of breath.

"I'm sure." I moaned out.

We transported to his dorm room in the Gryffindor tower. Not a soul was in his dorm and that the way I wanted it to be. Ron gently layed me on his bed and closed the curtains around us. I look at him taking off his shirt and showing off his incredibly sexy 8 pack. "Do you know the silencing charm?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied grabbing his wand off his dresser. "_Silencio!" _he whispered. He puts his wand back on the dresser and climb on top of me.

"Ron, I never did this before. So can you please be gentle?" I explained to him.

"Of course I'll be gentle, I would never ever want to hurt you." He replied kissing me passionately on the lips. I unbutton and take down his trousers, showing off his satin boxers. He lifts my arms up and quickly takes off my blouse. I was now showing off my lace white bra which I was extremely nervous by the way. Ron unbuttons my jeans, then he pulls them down and takes them completely off. He left trails of kisses going up my leg into he made it to my thighs. He finally pushes my lace white panties to the side and with one finger; he gently touches up and down my slit.

I grasp in surprise when he thrust is fingers inside me. My hands grab for the nearest thing which was his fabric sheet. He continued to thrust his finger inside of me and I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"Ron please now! Make love to me!" I cried out.

He takes his finger out and puts straight in his mouth, tasting my juices. "You taste delightful Mione, now it's time for the main course." He said taking off his boxers. He had the biggest penis I ever saw; it had to be about 8 1/2 or 9 inches long. I wouldn't know because this is my first time I've ever seeing a guy's penis before. He takes my panties down showing off my perfectly curve pussy and then he climb on top of me again. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"This might hurt at bit." He said thrusting deep inside of me.

"OH!" I cried out in pain digging my nails in his back. He continued to thrust in and out of me gently. It hurt like hell at first, but I was slowly getting the hang of it.

"Oh, oh, oh god Ron! That feels so good!" I moaned out.

He groaned with each thrust, "Do you want me to go faster?"

"Mhm! I want you deep inside of me." I replied bitten my lip.

He thrusted deep inside me hitting my cervix. I cried out in pleasure, raising my hips to meet his thrust. He made love to me in a quick pace, the bed was rocking and we were drench in sweat. My stomach tightens up and at the moment, I knew I was about to cum. "Ron, I'm about to cum!" I cried out in ecstasy.

"Cum for me baby." He groaned thrusting deep inside of me again. I came harder than I ever cum before in my life. Ron continues to thrust inside of me as I was starting to feel his penis throb. He moaned out in ecstasy as he came deep inside of me and then collapsing right beside me. I throw the blanket on top of us and lay my head on his chest getting ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Ron." I tell him.

"Goodnight Mione." He replied.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, but** **unfortunately that's it for now. By the way, I change Hermione age, because at this point of time she was turning 17 not 18 and sorry about that. Let me know what you guys think, your reviews are important to me. I will update soon, peace!**


	5. Sorrowless

Chapter 5: Sorrowless

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"_Hermione, what have you done? How could you do this to me?!" John Granger shouted as his voice echo through the room._

"_Father, please forgive me, it was merely a mistake and I'm incredibly sorry." I explained._

"_Enough! You have disgrace archangel, your family and most of all me. From this day forward, Hermione you are no longer my daughter and I forbid you from ever come home again." He taunted._

_Tears fell down my cheeks, "Please father, you can do this to me. At least let me justified to something."_

"_I am no longer your father and there's nothing more I could say to you." He said looking away from me then flying up into the sky._

"_Dad!" I screamed._

_(End of dream)_

"AHHH!" I screamed. I looked around and realized I was in my own bed. I was covered in sweat and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Lavender asked. "Better yet, why wouldn't you scream? You look dreadful." She explained with a smirk on her face.

"Sob off Lavender! Shouldn't you be blowing somebody off right now?" I asked.

"You tart! I don't give blow jobs." She complained.

"That's not what I heard." I said getting up out of bed. "Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do then spend my valuable time listening to you." I explained walking into the loo.

I cut on the shower, took off my clothes I had on from yesterday and walked into the steamy hot water. Soon as the hot water hit my face, all I kept thinking about was that dream and my father disowning me. The dream felt so alive and I felt like my life was crumbling down. I felt entirely scared about all these new feelings that overcame me and I wanted it to stop.

Shagging Ron last night was completely reckless and I don't know if I could ever face him again. Sure he bought me this beautiful necklace and took my virginity, but that's no excuse for the way I acted last night with him. He must've brought me to my bed this morning, because I don't remember making it to bed myself.

"Hermione." Lydia Woods said getting my attention.

"Yeah Lydia?" I asked.

"Luna Lovegood is waiting down stair for you in the common room." She replied.

"Please tell her I would be down stairs in five minutes." I explained.

"Sure thing Hermione." She said walking outside the door.

"AHH!" I cringed in pain. The bumps appear on my back again and this time my wings were slowly beginning to develop. I run over to the bathroom stink and saw my wings for the very first time. They were extremely beautiful; I ran my fingers through the soft feathers. They were white just like my fathers. Although, some wings are not always white, they could be a powder pink, brown or even black.

My father always told me to stay away from any angel with black wings because they are not like the rest of us. We call them angels of darkness, because once an angel does something terrible their wings turn black or they can become a dark angel by mating with another demon. That's why I don't want to get any closer to Ron, no matter how special and incredible he makes me feel, I have keep my guard up. Oh merlin, I forgot all about Luna in the common room, she going to kill me.

"Wings disappear." I commanded. At that moment, my wings dissolve and I was back to my normal self.

"I am so sorry Luna." I said walking down stairs.

"Trust me, it's fine Hermione, I was hoping you and I could go down for lunch together in the great hall." Luna explained.

"Yeah sure." I replied looking around making sure I don't see Ron. "Let's hurry, I'm not in the mood to face Ronald right now." I said pulling her out of the common room.

"So it's true." She said.

I glared at her, "What do you mean by true?"

"That you and Ron are an item." She replied.

"Who told you such rubbish?" I asked.

"The whole school is talking about it Hermione. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil caught you two snogging in the 7th floor corridor." She explained.

My eyes widen, "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me."

"I think is wonderful that you and Ron are finally getting along. Rolf tells me that Ron really cares about you and I believe you want to be with him too." She said.

"I can't believe you Luna. You're encouraging this now?" I asked in shock.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He would make a fantastic boyfriend, he'll never cheat on you and he'll treat you like a lady you should be treated. I don't understand why you're so uptight all the time? Live a little, that's what I've been doing." She smiled.

I stared at her, "Merlin Luna, are you shagging Rolf?" I asked.

"So what if I did, what does that have to do with what where talking about? It's not like I ever did it with anybody else." She explained.

"What happen to you Luna? What happen to the girl I once knew? You used to be obsessed with mystical creatures, your head would be stuck in a book or a new paper and you used go to are Gryffindor games dress like the Gryffindor mascot to support our team." I explained.

"I'm still here Hermione." She sighed. "I have something to tell you and promise me you won't get mad okay?"

I nodded, "It's not like I haven't ran into surprises in the last month, so go on."

"After Rolf and I made love for the first time last night, he asks me to bind with him and I said yes." She explained.

"What do you mean bind?" I asked curiously

"Bind is when two people become one, I feel what he feels and we can always tell what each other thinking. I'm connected to him and now where stuck with each other for the rest of our lives." She said.

I take a deep breath, "Luna, can you explain to me how does a demon bind with their lover?"

"A simple bit to the neck or wrist is all it takes. At first it hurts but after a couple of minutes the feeling turns into pleasure and your body starts to change. I'm one of them now and I love it." She explained.

"Does a demon know who their mate is by sharing a first kiss?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly! That's what happen with me and Rolf over the summer, one little kissed change everything. But once you have sex with them for the first time, they really begin to feel a bound with you and their minds our set on mating with there soulmate." She said.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled running my fingers though my hair.

"Merlin Hermione, you just swore for the first time." She said.

I snorted, "No shit Sherlock." I blurt out covering my mouth. "I am sorry Luna; I don't know what has come over me.

Luna chuckled, "You shag him last night to didn't you? That's why you keep asking me about binding love? Your scare that you might actually fall for Ron."

"That is ridiculous Luna." I replied walking into the great hall. "And I have nothing more to say about the manner either." I stop in track because I noticed Ron sitting next to Harry and Ginny at the table.

"For Merlin sake Hermione, go!" Luna whispered pushing me forward.

"Well good morning ladies, you girls look like you slept well." Ginny greeted with a smile.

"Yes I agree, you ladies our actually quite glowing today." Harry said.

"Thank you, Rolf had some part in that also." Luna said sitting down.

Ron glanced at me, "I think I had some part in Hermione's glow also."

I take my seat next to Ron because it was the only available seat at the table next to my friends and I didn't reply to his statement because all of it was true. "Harry, where is Neville?" I asked.

"I believe he's sitting with Seamus and Dean this afternoon." Harry replied.

"But why? He always sats with us." I complained.

"He thinks that I knew about Luna messing around with Rolf behind his back and now he's not talking to me." Harry explained.

"But you didn't even find out into this weekend." I said.

"No shit, I try to explain that to him but he wouldn't listen to me. He's so thick head and sometime I want to punch him through a wall." Harry said.

"Just give him some time, that's all it takes." Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you guys a couple now?" I asked looking back and forth at Harry and Ginny.

"Yes we are." Ginny replied. "Harry asked me this morning." She said. Harry wraps his arm around Ginny shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"Well congratulations guys, you two make a wonderful couple." I admitted.

"Why thank you Hermione. This means a lot coming from you." Ginny said.

"Yes it does." Harry said smiling at me.

I nodded and started to eat my food.

"Hermione are you mad at me or something?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to talk about it okay." I replied.

"I knew it this would happen." Ron mumbled.

"Excuse me guys, I suddenly lost my appetite." I said getting up and leaving.

"Mione wait!" Ron yelled.

"Go away Ronald." I said walking out the great hall.

"We're back to that again?" he asked.

"Take us to the prefect bathroom please." I said. He takes my hand and we transported into thin air. Ones we made it inside the prefect bathroom, I let go of his hand and started pacing around. He stared at me in worry not knowing whether he should talk or stay quiet.

"Did I do something wrong last night? Because if I did then I'm truly sorry." he said.

I stop and glanced at him, "See that's the thing, you're did everything right."

"So if I'm doing everything right then why are you pushing me away?" he asked sadly.

"Because of this." I replied pulling him into a passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me tightly against him. I put my tongue in his mouth twirling my tongue with him. He squeezes my arse tightly, pushing me up against his hard on. I quickly break apart from his lips gasping for air and slapped him across the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked in shock.

"That Ron was for making me fall for you when I didn't want anything to do with you. That was the last time you will ever get to kiss my lips or even touch me again. God I hate you for taking my virginity, I hate you for making my heart beat fast every time I with you, I hate you for making me blush and most of all I hate you for trying to change my opinions on demons. You're a monster don't you get it? And I could never be with a monster like you." I explained taking off my necklace. "This is a beautiful necklace Ron, but I'm afraid you gave it to the wrong girl." I said passing it to him. He looks down at the necklace in his hand then looks back up at me. "If you care about me then you do your best to stay far away from me at possible. Good bye Ronald." I said leaving the prefect bathroom.

* * *

**Ron Wealsey**

(Outside by the Forbidden Forest)

I was by the forbidden forest just outside the school and I felt like the world just crashed down on me, my heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces because of Hermione and I didn't know whether to kill her or cry. She just got the best of me and I gave it everything my all. Well maybe not everything, but I still tried my best.

"A penny for your thought mate." Draco said from behind me. I turned around and notice Draco and Rolf standing there.

"Go away." I said turning back around.

"No can't do. You're a wreck Ron and that's not like you." Rolf said.

I glared at him then transformed into my demon form. "This doesn't concern you or him." I roared.

"Yes it does! Especially, when you're acting like a bleeding idiot. Over a fucking mud blood at that." Draco said.

I roared at him, "I had just about enough of you!" I yelled about to attack him. He transform into his demon form and we both got into a scuffle in the forbidden forest.

"Brothers! Put an end to this now!" Rolf shouted transforming into his Demon form.

I grab Draco up by his neck and I wanted to break it badly. "Go ahead mate tell our fathers how you killed your best mate over a stupid girl!"

"Ron put Draco down. It shouldn't have to end like this because your better than that." Rolf explained.

I automatically let go off Draco and begin to cry on the ground. "Weaselbee are you crying?" Draco asked. "That's disgusting." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Not now Draco, Ron needs sometime to himself." Rolf explained.

"Like hell! That bitch broke my best mate." Draco complained. "I knew that filthy mud blood was nothing but trouble." He said.

"Said the guy that tried to shag her last night." Rolf tells him.

"Thank god I didn't. Better him then me I say. That bitch would've probably had me climbing up the bleeding walls by now. There is no reason why Ron should be acting like a blazing lunatic and crying like a little girl. She not normal and I've been saying that for years.I will never know why I'm so attached to her." Draco explained.

"Maybe your right, there has to be a reason why she broke up with him. However, Luna told me that Hermione needs to adjust more to Ron and that's probably why she broke up with him." Rolf said.

Draco squints his eyes in disbelief, "That's disturbing; I never knew they were going out in the first place." Draco replied.

"Because Ron was going to ask her out today, which he never got the chance too." Rolf said.

I got off the ground and started walking back over to the castle.

"He's crying tears of blood that not good." Draco said.

"I know, let's follow him." Rolf agreed beginning to walk.

"Good idea, let's walk into a death trap while where at it." Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco be quiet." Rolf said. "Ron, where do you think you are going looking like that?" He asked.

I glanced at him. "I'm going to tear Hermione Granger apart from limp to limp."

Draco eyes lit up in surprise, "He's back." he whispered.

"No Draco, don't encourage him!" Rolf shouted.

"What? He's furious and I don't blame him. If somebody rip my heart out I'll probably do the same thing too." Draco explained.

"Ron is not in his right state of mind right now. He's not thinking straight." Rolf said looking back over at me now. "Trust me Ron, if you think about harming the girl you love then you'll regret it later. Look at you, your face is covered in blood and your a mess. So you really want Dumbledore to see you like that?" he asked.

I shake my head, "No I don't, why is she doing this to me? I was doing fine before she came into my life and now I can't control my emotions."

"That my good friend is called love. Now, that you shagged her, things are only going to get worst." Rolf said.

"What if I want things to go back to the way they were?" I asked.

Draco rose is hand, "I second that notion!"

Rolf glared at him, "Draco, cut it out!"

"From this day forward, I will keep away from Hermione Granger." I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Rolf asked curiously. "I don't want you doing anything you're not sure of. Maybe you can just give her a couple of days and she'll come around." He pleaded.

"No! What's done is done Rolf. Now, I would like to go to Hell Gate's today with my two best mates. Are you guys up for it?" I asked throwing my arms around Draco and Rolf shoulders.

"Welcome back mate, you know i'll go." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"You two go without me, I promised Luna I would help her feed the Thestrals." Rolf lied.

"Suit yourself mate." I tell him. "Come on Draco, I'm going to clean this blood up first then we could move on to the underworld." I said transporting.

"Sound like a plan to me. Later Rolf" Draco said transporting as well.

* * *

**Rolf Scamander**

"There you are babe." Luna said kissing me on the lips. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Something happen with Ron." I said.

Luna eyes widen, "What happen, is he alright?"

"He's psychically there but I'm not sure if he's emotionally there." I explained slowly.

"Okay I'm not following what you're saying." She said confused.

"He went haywire on me and now he wants to kill Hermione for breaking his heart." I admitted.

"Barmy, that's not good." She said.

"I know, but somehow I made him change his mind and now he wants nothing to do with her." I explained.

"How is that going to work, they are in the process binding their love." She said.

"Don't you think I know that? Ron is not always there sometimes and I don't think he truly understands what's going on. Both of them are too pigheaded to realize that they are made for each other. I know Ron and he's going to try to meet somebody new." I said.

"And if I know Hermione jealously is going to be knocking at her door." She said.

"That's it honey bunny, your brilliant absolutely brilliant." I said picking Luna up and swirling her around.

"All I said was that Hermione was going to be jealous. How is that brilliant?" she asked confused.

"Who does Hermione dislike the most besides demons?" I asked.

"That's easy, Lavender Brown." She replied. "I get where you're going to with this, you want Ron to go out with Lavender just to make Hermione jealous?"

"Exactly my point, but if we want to get Ron really mad then we should probably hook Hermione up with Cormac McLaggen. I said with a smirk.

"But isn't Cormac a demon also?" she asked.

"Yes he is, but Hermione doesn't know that." I replied.

"But that's Ron arch enemy, wouldn't they try to kill each other and what about Hermione? Wouldn't her feelings for Ron just get worst?" She asked.

"Luna, don't you get it? I want this to happen, I want to see both of them happy and I don't care what it takes." I explained.

"Aw Rolf, that's why I love you." She said hugging me. "But if we want this to work, we have to get Harry and Ginny in on the deal also." she suggested.

"Even better, let's go fine them now." I said transporting us to the Gryffindor common room.

"When did you guys get here?" Harry asked.

"Just now." I replied.

"Where Ron, is everything alright?" Ginny asked.

"No it's not, Hermione and Ron are no longer talking to each other. Hermione told Ron that she didn't want anything to do with him, so Ron when crazy and now he's claims that he wants nothing to do with her. There's only one thing thought, there love is already connected and if we don't do something about it, it's only going to get worst for the both of them." I explained.

"I heard about that, Ron was telling me about binding love a couple of weeks ago." Harry said.

"And my brother is not so good when it comes to his feeling. So what do you suggest we do about this?" Ginny asked.

"We need them to hook up them up with other people." Luna replied.

"How is that going to work?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Hermione doesn't like Lavender and Ron hates Cormac." Luna explained.

"Blimey, you want to make them Jealous?" Ginny asked.

Luna and I nodded.

"That just might work." Ginny said.

"It's brilliant really, the next thing we know those two will be shagging all over the place." Harry said.

"Count me in, Luna and I will worry about Hermione and Rolf and Harry will worry about Ron." Ginny explained.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan." I said.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione said walking inside the common room.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about your surprise birthday party from last night." Ginny lied.

"Uh-huh! Any who, I'm going to bed early. Night." She said walking upstairs.

"Night!" we yelled at once.

* * *

**A/N: I like to thanks to everyone who left me review on the last chapter. Hermione and Ron will be together sooner then you know it, I just want to show you guys how these two will react from not bring together and things will get deep between them. Let me know what you guys think and I will be back soon with the next chapter, peace!**


	6. You Fool Me Once, I'll Fool You Twice

Chapter 6: You Fool Me Once, I'll Fool You Twice

**Hermione Granger**

It's was November 21st and Gryffindor just won their second match in the role this month. Gryffindor played against Slytherin, and they beat them out by 120 points to 30. Thanks to Ron and his brilliant talent for playing keeper and Harry for catching the snitch. "Together" they make a great team and won us the match.

I have to be quite honest actually, every time I see Ron around school I can't help but feel completely bugger. Every time he's in my presents I felt this connection to him like I've never felt before. I always think about him all the time, it's like he won't go away and he's a part of me now.

What is wrong with me? This is not normal for an angel to feel stress out all the time. My mother always told me that angels are the happiest creatures in the world and they are a lot like fairies. My father has always been a happy man, so why do I feel like he's going to hate me? I don't know if I'm even fit to be an angel because I have so many problems and emotions inside. I could write a one thousand word parchments on just my emotions.

"Hermione, let's go! Everyone is waiting for us downstairs in the common room." Luna explained.

"Luna, I highly doubt that." I replied.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that Gryffindor won the match?"

I started to sob, "Well of course I am! But how I'm feeling right now is not about the match."

"Is this about Ron?" she asked sitting on the bed next to me.

I nodded, "I am such an idiot! He hasn't said a word to me in weeks and he doesn't even acknowledge my presents." I said crying on Luna shoulder.

"There, there Hermione, everything with be alright." She said rubbing my back.

"What in merlin name is wrong with Hermione?" Ginny asked walking inside.

"She's having a nervous breakdown over Ron." Luna replied.

I glared at her, "I am not!"

Ginny smirked at first, "You know what Hermione, you were the one who cut him off first remember?"

I sniffled, "Yes, I am aware."

"Good, because I'm going to give you some tips on this book I read and it's called "How to charm a wizard"." Ginny explained.

Luna eyes lit up looking at Ginny, "They make those?"

"Luna they make everything a book these days. I'm actually surprise you didn't know that, usually Hermione and "yourself" would be in the library with your heads stuck in a books."

"Ginny I know about plenty of books, I just never really searched for books that have to do with charming a wizard." Luna explained

"I did, and it worked out quite well actually. I got who you wanted and now I'm happy."

"Are you talking about charming Harry?" I asked.

Ginny nodded, "I always found him quite fascinating ever since my first year here."

"Does it look like I have time to wait four years for your brother to notice me again? I might as well jump off Hogwarts highest towel right now! Maybe that would give him a wakeup call. Actually, that might work." I explained thinking to myself.

Luna glared at me in shock, "Are you cuckoo for Coco Puffs? You can kill yourself Hermione."

"But it might work." I said singing the words like a song.

"Hermione, let's think positive thoughts here. There has to be another way. Have you gone mad? And they call me Loony Lovegood." Luna complained.

"Luna right Hermione, we have to think positive and the positive thing to do here is take my advice." Ginny explained getting up. "First thing first, you need a make-over."

I was taking back by this, "Why? What's wrong with the way I look now? A lot of guys are attracted to me at this school. Do I need to remind you that I when on a date with one of the most successful bachelors in Bulgaria by the name of Viktor Krum." I explained.

Luna giggles, "I also remember how he used to watch you read in the library."

I glanced Luna, "That was slightly annoying, I felt like I was being watch by an owl."

"Enough girls!" Ginny shouted stomping her foot. "Who cares about Viktor Krum? Seeing my brother face, when he saw you at the Yule ball with his idol was enough for me."

"Wait, Ron idols Viktor Krum?" Luna asked.

"Well he used to, thanks to Hermione." Ginny replied.

"Wait! Are you suggesting I make Ron jealous by going out with another guy?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! It would drive him insane knowing that you moved on to another guy. He will completely blow a fuse." Ginny explained.

"So who should I make him jealous with?" I asked.

"I have somebody in mind and he goes by the name Cormac McLaggen." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"That is absolutely out of the question!" I shouted standing up. "He is viler then any other guy I've ever met! Not even Draco is that vile."

"He's Ron rival, they can't stand each other and I heard they had a fight over you at quidditch tryouts." Luna said.

"Really?" I asked looking back and forth at Luna and Ginny.

"Really!" They both replied.

"Where have I been in the last couple of months?" I asked talking to myself. "Well girls…I'll do it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fantastic! First thing, let's do your hair and give you something really nice to wear. Then I will teach you all about the basic steps to how to flirt?" Ginny explained.

"Right!" Luna and I shouted at once.

"There's just one more thing." Ginny said getting our attention. "What are Coco Puffs?"

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

"Weasley is our king!" Everyone shouted in the common room.

"Yeah, yeah, I've already heard that before." I said proud of myself.

"Ron, you did a great job, this is the second game in a role. If we keep this up, then we could win the quidditch cup by the time Christmas break gets here." Harry explained.

"I know Harry." I replied putting my arm around his shoulder. "We make a great team, I'm the world greatest keeper and you're the world's greatest seeker."

"Well I try." Harry chuckled. "By the way, have you seen Ginny?"

"I don't know… I just hope she not pissed off at me because I'm getting all the attention."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case." Harry explained.

"Hello Harry." Neville agreed walking up to us. "Hello Ronald."

"Why hello Neville." I replied putting on a fake smile.

"I'm surprise you're talking to me after nearly two months." Harry said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you guy's good game. You two together, make a great team. Like Harry and I used to be." Neville explained.

I was about protest but Harry got there before me. "You know Neville, you and I will never stop being a team. You just stop speaking to me without letting me explain myself. Neville Longbottom, you will always be my best mate, no offence Ron."

"None taking Harry." I replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I miss hang out with you, we were like brother and nothing could break us apart." Neville said.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." I mumbled under my breath.

Harry glanced at me and chuckled, "Same here." He said giving Neville a hug.

"Aw, I would love to stay and enjoy this moment between you guys, but unfortunately I would rather wipe my arse with sand paper." I explained about to walk away.

"Ouch! That must be painful." Neville said.

"Wait Ron." Harry said. "Neville have you seen Ginny around?" he asked.

"Yeah, she when upstairs to check up on Hermione. They've been up there for awfully along time though." Neville replied.

Harry glanced at me, "What do you think they are doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders acting like I didn't care. Deep down inside I've been wondering where Hermione was since I got back from my quidditch game. Hermione Granger still runs through my mind all the time, it's getting to the point where I can't even look at her anymore.

I love her with all my heart and that's never going to change. Because lately, I've been feeling closer to her each day and those feeling I have for her are getting stronger. The more I see her face, then the more I want to bind our love as one. I thought about digging my fangs into her neck and making her mind for all eternity. My pride tells me otherwise, it tells me to erase her from my memory and choke that little bitch to she has no more air left in her.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked getting my attention.

"I fine Harry." I lied.

"Come on, let's talk in private." He said.

We walk upstairs to our dormitory and closed the door behind us. Rolf teleported himself right into our dorm.

"Hello mates." Rolf greed lying down on my bed.

"What are you doing here Rolf?" I asked.

"Well I came inside the common room to congratulate you guys on the game. And that's when I heard Ron thoughts. Mate, you've been thinking pretty loud a lot lately." Rolf explained.

"Yeah I think so too, that's why I brought him up here in the first place." Harry agreed. "Ron, why don't tell Hermione how you feel?"

"Because he's not very good when it comes to his feelings. Everybody in the underworld knows that." Rolf replied.

"Hermione is the same way, she's been really gloomy lately and thinking out loud just like Ron." Harry explained.

"She doesn't want me, remember." I said.

"Hermione doesn't know what she wants! She thinks too much instead of acting out on her feelings and that's going to ruin her one day." Harry said.

"If you ask me, that girl has too many problems. Hermione Granger is not a normal girl and something is stopping her from being with you. It's clear to me that this girl still loves you and I think she needs a little more pushing." Rolf said.

"What do you suggest I do? She doesn't want me!" I shouted.

"Hermione want you even more then you could imagine. She never said that you couldn't win her over because you already did." Harry said.

"I agree with Harry. Your love for this girl is only going to get stronger and I believe her love for you will just get stronger also. "Rolf said.

"Bloody hell! How does that answer my question? What do you want me to do?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Have you read, How to charm a witch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he read it; Fred and George got him the book for Christmas last year." Rolf replied.

"Rolf, shut up! I don't want everybody to know that." I said. My ears were turning extremely red.

"Well it worked didn't it? You tried it on Daphne and it work on her." Rolf said.

"That's right; you did go out with Daphne Greengrass." Harry said chuckling.

"It wasn't really meant for her, I was only trying it out." I admitted.

"So who was it meant for?" Harry asked.

"Hermione of course, he fancied her since 1st year. I was the only one that knew about it because Draco could be a snob in a half when it comes to the subject of Hermione." Rolf explained.

"In the long run, you ended up with Daphne Greengrass? Well done Ron." Harry smirked patting me on the back.

"Don't play with me Harry. I'm telling you, mental that one. She was already planning our wedding and children. "I complained.

"Correction, the Weasley-Greengrass family album was already made, just saying." Rolf said putting his hands up in defends.

"She made a family album of you guys getting married? But how is that possible?" Harry asked in disbelieve.

"Easy Harry, all you need is some glue, scissors, cut outs of Ron face and some magazines to do it." Rolf smirked.

Harry eyes widen, "What a psychical path."

"Tell me about it, I was done with her once I saw a cut out picture of me in some speedos." I admitted.

Rolf laughed, "That was hilarious, classic and overwhelming."

"Enough Rolf, stand down!" I shouted.

"What? That part never get old." Rolf said shaking his head.

"Ron, I think you should make Hermione jealous with somebody she can't stand." Harry suggested trying to change the subject.

"Really? That would work on Hermione?" I asked.

"A lot of things work on girl. They are really easy to read at times." Rolf replied.

"Okay, but I don't know any girl that Hermione doesn't like." I explained.

"She doesn't like Lavender Brown. She told me that Lavender was too loud, hyper and a high class hooker." Harry said.

"I don't blame her; I feel the same way about Lavender." I agreed.

"Well act like you like her, so you can get Hermione attention." Rolf said.

I sighed "You really think this is going to work?"

"Yes!" They both shouted.

"Alright then, I'll do it." I said.

"Great! Right now would be a perfect time to start, let's go back down stairs." Harry said with a smile.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

"Ginny, I think these jeans are too tight." Hermione said struggling to walk.

Ginny giggled, "Darling there supposed to be tight because they are skin tight jeans."

"But it's cutting off the circulation to my legs." Hermione protested.

"Complain, complain, you'll be alright Hermione." Ginny said looking over at her. "Just take deep breath."

"I try that and it's not working." Hermione gritted through her teeth."

"I actually like you in those jeans. You got a figure that you obviously been hiding for a long time." Ginny explained.

"I agree with you Ginny, I've been trying to tell her that forever now. The last time Hermione dressed up nice was at the Yule Ball." Luna explained.

Ginny whispered in my ear, "There goes my brother right now, go find Cormac." She said pushing her forward.

Hermione found Cormac talking to his best friend Sebastian Michelson. "Hi Cormac." She greeted.

Cormac looked quickly at her in surprise, "Well hello beautiful, what brings you here?" he asked brushing his friend off.

"Oh, nothing, you look dashingly handsome today. Did anybody ever tell you that before?" Hermione asked twirling her finger around his chest.

"Not in the past hour, but it means a lot coming from you." Cormac replied grinning.

Hermione giggled, "Fabulous, I'm actually surprise that I got the upper hand on you. You make it much simpler to flirt with you than any other guys at this school."

"What about Weasley? Don't you have something going on with him?" he asked.

Hermione laughed, "Cormac that was months ago, Ron and I haven't talked in ages."

Cormac laughed also, "Good because I don't like the fail git."

* * *

"Why that hypocritical little bitch!" Ron shouted hearing everything Hermione and Cormac was talking about.

"Ron, calm down! She's only having a conversation." Ginny explained.

"Sob off Ginny! You probably encouraged her." Ron said walking away.

"Ron, where are you going?!" Harry shouted.

"I'm going to fine me a bloody blond!" Ron shouted back.

Ron walks around the common room looking for Lavender and when he found her, she was sitting in a corner talking to the Patil sisters. Obviously he got her attention because she jump out of her seat completely forgetting about her friends.

"Hi Won-won." Lavender said in excitement.

Ron really didn't want to do this, "Lavender, can you spear me sometime?"

"Gladly!" Lavender replied walking away with Ron.

Ron walked Lavender over to a spot where they were extremely close to Hermione. "So are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Yes I am, you played great out there by the way. I have never met anyone with so much energy and baby you got it." Lavender said.

"Well, thanks." Ron said with a grin on his face. "So I was thinking, maybe you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Blimey! Really?" Lavender yelled jumping up for joy. Ron eyes widen in surprise at the way she reacted. "A hundred times yes." She said pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

"So I was thinking, maybe after Hogsmeade next weekend we can go back to my dormitory and hang out." Cormac suggested with a grin on his face.

Hermione wasn't paying any attention to what Cormac was saying because she was too busy watching Ron and Lavender snog each other faces off. She felt this sharp pain in the chest, making her cringe in pain.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Cormac asked.

She didn't know if she should run, cry or punch Ron in the face because her heart was completely breaking. So Hermione took a chance and ran out of the common room.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Cormac asked chasing after.

"Hermione!" Luna called out.

"Just leave her be." Rolf said.

"But she my best friend and I can't stand to see her like that." Luna said about to cry.

"She will be alright." Rolf said holding her.

"Hermione, will you place stop running." Cormac said pulling Hermione so she sit down with him on the staircase.

Hermione was crying hysterically and Cormac wrap his arms around her. "Cormac, how does it feel when you see another guy with a girl you fancy?" she asked sobbing.

"Well, to be honest I never had that problem." He said with a smirk.

"You're lying, tell me the truth!" she shouted.

"Well –it feels just like this." He said pulling Hermione into a kiss.

Lavender giggled running down the hall with Ron by the shoulder. Hermione quickly breaks apart once she sees them standing there and looks away.

"Oops! This room is already taking." Lavender said trying to pull Ron in the other direction.

Ron stared at Hermione and Cormac with so much anger. If looks could kill, he looked like he wanted to attack Cormac.

"Problem Weaselbee?" Cormac asked with a smirk on his face.

Ron ran over to Cormac and viciously attacks him. They got into a scuffle on the floor. Punches were being thrown and blood was bringing splatter everywhere. Ron put Cormac in the headlock trying to choke the life out of him.

"Ron let go!" Hermione cried out.

"Won-won stop this! This isn't funny!" Lavender screamed.

"Let go of me Weasley!" Cormac yelled struggling to breath. Ron didn't listen; he still had Cormac in the headlock. No more than a second later, Ron snaps Cormac neck and his body drops limp to floor. Both girls scream in horror with their hands over their mouths. Ron looked over at Hermione before he completely marched off down the dark corridor.

Cormac gets off the floor cracking his neck back into place. Hermione and Lavender stared at Cormac in horror when he should've been dead.

"Holy shit!" Lavender screamed.

Cormac walks over to Lavender looking straight in her eyes, "You didn't see anything got it? You were on your way back to the common room and that's it. Now go!"

Lavender nodded and walks away.

"Your one of them aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"It figures that you would know about that, I'm guessing Ron told you?"

"No Harry did." She replied walking over to him. "You knew he was coming down the corridor and that's why you kissed me?"

"Well let's face it… yeah I did." He replied with a smile.

"You stay the hell away from me and I mean it! Because of you he's even more pissed off at me." She complained.

"Love, you did that to yourself. You deserve better than him anyways." Cormac said not really caring. Hermione puts her hand on his face and a white light appears out of it. "AHHH! What are you doing?" Cormac screamed. Light appears through is eyes and his mouth, making him struggle to move at all.

"You see this Cormac? It's called a killing touch; I can easily kill you like that, so I'm telling only this one time. Stay the hell away from me and leave Ron alone." She said letting go of his head. Cormac drops to him knees and gasp for air. "I hope you got my message, goodnight Cormac." She said teleporting into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys are probably thinking Angels and Demons are a lot alike. Well, they are someway alike and someway different. They do have some of the same powers and abilities, which everybody will see in the later chapters.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed on my story, I appreciated. I did go through my story and fix most of my grammar mistakes. Now it's easier for people to read better. Any who let me know what you guys think of this chapter and I will update next week, peace!**


	7. 3 Words

Chapter 7: 3 Words

**Hermione Granger**

Christmas break has arrived and the Hogwarts express was on its way back to King Cross Station. Harry, Ginny and I were sitting in a compartment when Luna walks in with a smile on her face.

"Luna Lovegood, where in merlin name were you all this time?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was having some trouble in the loo." She replied fixing her hair and sitting next to me.

"Luna is that love bites on your neck?" I asked in shock.

Luna tried to cover her neck with her hair. "Oh dear." She said glancing over at me "Hermione, you wouldn't happen to know any spell to get rid of love bites would you?"

I snorted, "How would I know? No one ever gave me love bites before."

"It's quite simple actually." Ginny said getting up out of her seat and sitting next to Luna.

"I'm guessing you know a spell for love bites right?" I asked.

"You are absolutely correct Hermione." Ginny replied pointing the wand at Luna neck. "Now Luna stay steal._ Evanesco_." She said making all the love bites vanish.

Luna and I looked over at each other, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"It was a no brainer obviously." Ginny chuckled sitting back in her seat.

Harry smiled, "That's my girl."

"I think I have to go use the loo myself." I said getting up out of my seat.

"Be careful Hermione, I think I saw Ron snogging Lavender in one of the compartments." Luna explained.

"He did what?" I asked glancing over at her. Harry and Ginny looked over at me with smiles on their faces. "It's not like I care anyways. Ronald can snog whoever he likes." I said sliding the door open and walking out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?" Ginny replied with a hinting smirk on her face.

Okay, so maybe things have gotten worst between me and Ronald. He started dating Lavender the day after he had the fight with Cormac. It hurt's to say that I feel extremely lonely because all my friends are in relationships and I'm the only dateless one. Even Neville has a girlfriend now; her name is Hannah Abbott and she from Hufflepuff.

Its official, I'm going to be a miserable witch for the rest of my life. Even if I try to move on, I feel like my heart will always belong to Ron. I when to the Christmas party alone without anyone to escort me. Yes my friends were at the Christmas party with me, but mostly everyone was pair up.

Cormac didn't get the clue from are last conversation we had because he kept following me the whole time at the Christmas party. I had one dance with the guy and all he wanted to do was grope on my arse the whole time. So I ran for the hill and when back to my tower that night.

So my life has been really dull lately and all I want to do is stay in the library reading books and doing homework all the time. I even volunteer to do extra credit which I really don't need.

As I was walking down the corridor, I heard giggling from one of the compartments. So I look in to see who it was and it was no other then Lavender sitting on Ron lap, kissing him senseless. Ron must've notice I was there because he looked over at me and pushed Lavender away from him at that very exact moment.

I quickly look away and rushed down the corridor not wanting to intrude on anymore of Ron's make-out sections. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I wanted to let out all the pain I've been holding inside me for quite some time now.

"Going somewhere Granger?" someone asked from behind me. At first I thought it was Ron so a smile appeared on my face. Then when I turned around to see who it was, it was no other then Draco Malfoy with that sarcastic smirk on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked as my smile dropped.

"You look dreadful Hermione, come and sit with me."

"Why? So you can mock and tease me like you always do?"

"Love, I won't be doing any of that today." He replied patting the seat down next to him.

I walk over to him and take a seat right beside him.

* * *

**Ron Wealsey**

"Harry!" I shouted walking inside the compartment. "I need to talk to you in private." I explained looking at my sister and Luna.

"Ginny, can you and Luna leave for just a bit?" Harry asked.

"Fine, come on Luna." Ginny said leaving the compartment.

"What's on your mind mate?" Harry asked.

"Hermione saw Lavender and I snogging then she freak out and ran away. I never seen her look so hurt before in my life and I regret doing any of this." I explained.

"The plan is working! She's finally realizing she made a mistake breaking up with you. Now it's time to make your move."

"What happens if she rejects me again?"

"Then it's time to take matters into your own hands."

"Harry!" Neville called running inside. "Why is Hermione talking to Draco Malfoy?"

Ron eyes widen in horror, "She's what?!"

"Oh, I didn't know Ron would be here." Neville said.

"Why would she talk to Draco for?" Harry asked.

"I don't know mate, that's why I'm asking you." Neville replied.

I was furious, why would Hermione talk to my best mate if she has a strong dislike for him? Why would Draco socialize himself with Hermione if he the same person that said I didn't need her in my life? A lot of question ran through my mind and the blanks had to be filled in one way or another.

"Ron, are you calm?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be calm?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Because your ears are turning red and you're breathing smoke out of your nose." Harry explained.

"Yes, how do you do that?" Neville asked with wide eyes.

I chuckled again, "It's nothing, just a little trick I've been doing since I was a little boy."

"Oh, that explains it then." Neville replied looking down.

"Ron." Harry whispered in my ear. "You have to teach me that."

"Later Harry." I replied.

"So what do we do then?" Neville asked.

"I say we let Ron handle it." Rolf replied coming into view.

Neville jumps in surprise, "Where did you come from? You evaporated here?"

"No Longbottom, I flew here." Rolf replied with a smirk. "I don't think Draco is being completely honest with us Ron and you need to do something about it before he tries to take Hermione away from you." He explained.

"Draco fancy Hermione too? I would've never guessed that in a million years." Neville said.

"Me neither, how long has this been going on for?" Harry asked looking over at me.

"Far as Draco concern, I say almost 6 years now." Rolf replied.

"This is awkward, especially since I didn't know anything about this." Harry said.

I was tired of hearing everyone run their mouths about Hermione and Draco. It was time to take matter into my own hands. So I got up out of my seat and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to talk to Hermione and Draco." I replied.

"Remember Self-control mate." Rolf said.

"Yeah, I'll do my best to try." I said leaving the compartment.

"Merlin, his attitude sucks." Neville said.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you darling?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't care anyways." I replied quickly.

"Try me, I told you before Hermione. I like you and when I truly have feelings for someone then I mean what I say."

"It's scary, hearing those words come from your mouth. I thought everything was a joke to you, but I guess I was wrong."

Draco moved closer to me, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Hermione and I would be happy to show them to you."

I glanced at him quickly, "What are you getting at?"

Draco stared at me before he answered, "Come with me to Hell Gate's tomorrow night, I'll show you a good time and then you can get to know the real Draco Malfoy."

"What is Hell Gate's?"

"It's lounge from the underworld. They got beverages, food, music and dancing. You'll love it, because I sure do."

"Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable hang out with a muggle?"

"I'm far from that, beautiful. Plus Harry, Ginny, Rolf and Luna will be there."

"What about Ronald?"

"Yeah, he'll be there too. So it's a date then?" he asked looking over at me.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll go. How will we get there?"

"Teleporting, that's how we demons do on a normal basis."

"Oi!What do you think you're doing Draco?" Ron asked coming into view.

"Nothing mate, we're just having a friendly conversation. Hell, I even invited her to Hell Gate's tomorrow as my date." Draco explained.

"Like hell you are!" Ron yelled looking over at me now. "You can't be seriously thinking about going with him are you?"

"So what if I am?" I asked standing up now. "Why do you care? You haven't said a word to me in weeks."

"Only because that's what you wanted." Ron replied.

"Ron, please don't bring that up." I said blushing.

"Draco, I would like to talk to Hermione alone please." Ron said.

"Sure, it's not like I matter here anymore." Draco replied getting up. "See you tomorrow gorgeous." He said winking at me.

"What do you want Ronald?" I asked.

"I want to know why you agreed to go out with Draco tomorrow?"

"Because I'm the only one out of my friends that don't have a date and Draco invited me."

"I'm not going there with a date. I usually just go there to have a good time with my friends." He explained.

"I haven't heard about Hell Gate's before today and that's only because Draco told me about it."

"Then go with me! I'm the one you really want not him." Ron said getting closer to me.

I snorted, "Aren't you going out with Lavender Brown? I heard you guys were an item now."

"Hermione, you and I are an item. I will never be in love with her because I'm in love with you. And the only reason why I when out with her was to make you Jealous." He explained.

"I love you too, but I'm not ready to be with you."

"And why the hell not? The world is not going to end because we want to be together Hermione. It just doesn't make sense to me. I just don't get you sometimes."

"Ron, I'm scared to be with you because we come from two different complete worlds and my family will never accept us being together. I come from all that's good and you come from all that's evil."

Ron stared at me with a blank expression, "Are you implying to me that you're an angel?"

My eyes lit up in shock, "What! I –I never said that." I replied.

"You didn't have to, I read your mind."

"Are you implying to me that our love is binding?" I asked repeating some of the words he said. It was extremely creepy on so many levels.

"Almost, and it's just going to get strong every time where together, unless we do something about it."

"Like what?"

Ron takes my face into his hand and looked at me deep in the eyes. "Hermione, be my soulmate forever?"

I bit my bottom lips, "Why me? There thousands of other beautiful girl out there and you pick me."

"Because I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same way about me. Mione, if your family doesn't accept you then so be it. Your happiness is all I care about. You haven't been happy for a long time now. So what if you're an angel and I'm a demon. We won't know the outcome of it, if we don't try."

I pull him into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist. As he deepens the kiss, I pull him inside a closet just outside the corridor. Then I jump on top of him and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"What are we doing?" he asked breaking away from the kiss.

"Snogging, what does it look like?"

"I just wanted to make sure this was real and I'm not hallucinating things." He replied with a smile.

I giggled, "You're most differently not hallucinating." Ron started to suck on my neck and it made me moan out in pleasure because it felt so good. "Oh! That feels so good."

"You taste so good Mione; I wish I could drink from you making us bind for all eternity." Ron said.

"Will it hurt?"

"At first, but it's worth it all together."

"That's what Luna told me."

"And do you see how happy Rolf and Luna are together. We could be just like them and I promise never leave your side."

"Just give me some time to think about it please." I replied.

Ron nodded, "I'll be waiting for you. Into then, you don't know how long I've been waited to do this." He said going down on me.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Hush and enjoy love." He replied unzipping my jeans and bringing them down with my panties.

"We can't do this in a cramp space like this." I complained.

"Nothing to impossible when you're with me." He said coming back up to kiss me on the lips again.

"So where really having sex here right now?"

"First time for everything right?" he asked wrapping my legs around his waist and thrusting deep inside me.

"Oh, mm, fuck!" I cried out. I cover my mouth when I realized how loud I was. "Sweet merlin! I hope nobody heard me."

"They didn't, I put a silencing charm on the door."

"Then continue on Ronald." I said with a smile.

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"Not my problem." I replied with a smirk.

He continued to make love to me at a steady pace. I was digging my nails into back, trying to control my moaning and groaning. Chills ran down my spine making each thrust more pleasurable then before. We were drench in sweat because of how hot it was in that tiny closet space. Then my stomach tightens up and I knew I was about to cum. So I moaned out with each thrust as his penis hit my virginal walls. My body cried out in ecstasy shaking uncontrollable. Finally, I came hard making him groan with excitement."

"Oh!" I cried out bitten his neck.

"AHHH!" Ron yelled. My teeth when into his neck breaking through his skin. It made Ron spill his seeds deep inside of me and then his body started to go limp. When I realized what I was doing to him, I quickly pulled away and he backed up against the door breathing heavy.

"I am so sorry Ron; I don't know what has come over me." I said embarrassed.

"What did you just do to me?" he asked staring at me in horror.

"I think I just did what I didn't want you to do to me." I admitted.

"Angels can do that?"

"I don't know! I just now discovered it myself." I explained.

"What? I wanted to be the one to sink my teeth into you." Ron complained.

I sighed, "You can still do that, but I don't know when."

"Tomorrow, you and I will figure this out." He said.

"But I'm supposed to hang out with Draco."

Ron glared at me, "You can hang out with Draco, but I'll still be there. Tomorrow is the day Hermione, no more games and where not wasting any more time. You are mine and I am yours, and nothing will ever break us apart again." He said kissing me on the lips. "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too." I replied. "We should probably get going now. Where almost at King Cross Station."

"Right." He said pulling up his jeans. I pulled up my jeans as well and blushed uncontrollable. "When you blush and think like that Hermione, it only makes me one you more. So please keep your thought to yourself." Rona explained turning red.

"Oh, sorry. I totally forgot about us being connected to the hip now." I said opening up the closet door. "So I guess I will see you tomorrow night then?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you then." He replied giving me a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. "Later Mione."

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

"Fantastic! I'm happy that you guys are back together. Three months is a long time to stay away from the girl you love. I just couldn't do it, if it was Luna involved." Rolf explained.

"Yeah, I don't know how I made it this long either." I replied.

"So you guys are back together?" Draco asked coming into view. "How come every time I try to talk to her you always find a way to get her back?"

"Problem mate? I don't like your tone right now." I taunted.

"I careless!" Draco shouted sitting down next to Rolf.

"Look at it this way Draco, every time you try to talk to her, you always figure out a way to bring them together." Rolf said with a chuckle.

"I'm not doing it for his benefit, you moron. I want her for myself." Draco taunted.

"Well I think it's a little too late for that don't you think?" I asked.

"Not unless you bind with her, which I highly doubt she would let you." He replied.

"You don't know squat Draco." I said.

"I know she'll be mine one way or another." Draco said.

"Guys, please don't start this again. We are best mates and Ron got Hermione fair and square." Rolf explained.

"Will see about that. She'll think otherwise, once I take her out tomorrow night." Draco said.

I laughed, "Mate you never give up do you?"

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"Hermione, where were you?" Ginny asked.

"I was with Ron." I replied taking a seat.

"I'm guessing you guys made up?" Harry asked.

"For the most part." I replied blushing again. Ginny I need something to wear for Hell Gate's tomorrow night."

"He invited you out Hell Gate's? I didn't think he would want you in a place like that." Ginny explained.

"He didn't invite me, Draco did." I told her.

"So if you made up with Ron, why are you going out with Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked confused.

"Because he asked me out before Ron and I made up. And we all know that I say by my word."

"What do you mean? Break the news to him. Draco a big boy and he'll get over it, trust me." Ginny taunted.

"Yes Hermione, Ginny right. It's not right on your part to go out with your boyfriend best mate." Luna said.

"You all will be there and Ron doesn't have a problem with it, so why should you guys?" I asked.

"Hermione, the girls are just trying to look out for you. But if that's what you decided then we have no choice but to support your decision." Harry explained.

"Thanks for understanding Harry." I commented.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Ginny mumbled.

"You and me both." Luna agreed.

I don't know why my friends don't understand where I'm coming from? They acting like I'm going to shag and make-out with Malfoy all night. But what they really don't know is that I will spend most of my time with Ron. I'm not that draft to spend all my time with Draco when my boyfriend is hanging out at the same place. I can't believe boyfriend actually came out of my mouth. I really have my first boyfriend and I'm happy with him. Oh God, I hope my parents don't have a cow over this. I think it's best if I don't tell them into things get serious between Ron and I. Like that will change anything, because things are already serious between us. Oh, pipe down Hermione! Your acting like a babbling buffoon. Maybe I should just focus on what tomorrow will bring me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy this chapter because I got lots of plans for the next one. By the way, thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful for that. Let me know what you guys think and I will update same time next week, peace.**


	8. Going Under Part 1

Chapter 8: Going under Part 1

**Hermione Granger**

Today, the girls and I when shopping in London for something to wear at Hell Gate's tonight. Apparently, I was in serious need of a make-over, well that's what Ginny Weasley supposed anyways. I seriously don't see anything wrong with the way I dress or look. Then again, my hair is hard to maintain most of the time, so I guess I kind of need a makeover.

"Hermione, try this one on." Ginny said passing over a black stain strapless dress, with a pink bow just around the middle.

"Ginny, I think it's a little too short for my taste." I explained.

"It's supposed to be short, It's a tube dress." She said. _Now where have I've heard that before?_

"I think it would look spectacular on you Hermione." Luna commented. "Now try it on and let me see how it looks on you." She commanded pushing me in the dressing room.

"Alright I'm going!" I shouted taking off my top.

About five minutes later I walked out the dressing room wearing the tube dress Ginny picked out for me. I have to say, this dress did look spectacular on me. It hugged my body in all the right places, showing off all my curves. Ron going to have a cow once he see me in this dress and I wouldn't be surprise if he tried to take it off by the end of the night.

"Blimey! That dress looks fantastic on you. If you don't buy that dress then I might just have to buy it for myself." Ginny said.

"No need for that, because I'm buying the dress." I replied looking in the mirror. _ I definitely fell in love with this dress._

"Pink always looked great on you Hermione, but black makes you look really chic." Luna said.

"I take that as a compliment."

"We should probably get going. I still have to do our hair and make-up at Luna house." Ginny says.

"Oh." I said sadly. "I thought we were going to your house? Besides, I have never been to the Burrow before."

"Merlin sakes no! My brothers will only get in the way and my mother will be rambling on about nothing. "Ginny explained.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you. Does your family dislike –"

"No Hermione, they are not prejudice against muggle-born. As a matter of fact, my father is very fond of muggles." She explained.

"Thank heavens. That's truly a relief."

"You'll be fine, not all demons are bad." Luna said.

"Where supposed to be, but thank merlin there a law that says _demons are a loud to choose their own paths and ways of life. _If they didn't have a law for that, then I definitely wouldn't want any part of this life."

Luna smirked over at me, "Ginny, I know the real reason why Hermione was looking forward to go to Burrow."

"And why is that?" Ginny asked.

"She wanted to see Ron before she meets up with Draco later on for their date." Luna replied.

I blushed, "What makes you think that? It's not like Ron is not at Hell Gates tonight."

Luna sighed, "I'm your best friend. Sometimes I know you better then you know yourself."

"Hermione, do you really want to go to the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. Plus, I don't want to make a big fuss about it." I replied.

"I'll tell you what. We'll go to the Burrow for like an hour and afterwards we'll head straight over to Luna house." She insisted.

"Hello Ginny Weasley." Daphne greeted.

"Hello Daphne and Pansy. What brings you ladies to the muggle world?" Ginny asked. "

"I got bored of shopping at the same places all the time." Daphne replied.

"She wanted to look fierce for certain red head tonight." Pansy said.

My eyes widen at this._ I hoped she wasn't talking about Ron._

"Merlin, I hope you're talking about Remus Lupin?" Ginny smirked.

"Why would you think such a ridiculous thing as that?" Daphne asked turning red.

Pansy snorted, "Yes, why would she be involved with that old hag for? He's nearly twice her age."

"Well she not involved with my brother anymore. He can't stand her. So I figured you were talking about Professor Lupin."

"That's barbaric!" Pansy shouted.

"Professor Lupin is a married man. And I would never have any relations with some old married man, especially if he's my professor." Daphne taunted.

"It's barbaric when you think my brother wants anything else to do with you." Ginny said.

"Oh go fuck a three headed dog Ginny Weasley." Daphne said.

"Gladly, right after it eat you alive first." Ginny proposed.

"Forget her Daphne. Let's get out of here this place is complete drag anyways." Pansy said walking out of the store.

"See you tonight Ginny." Daphne said following after Pansy.

"I can't stand them." Ginny said turning on her heels to look at us. "I can't believe I actually used to be best friends with them."

"You got us now Ginny and we'll always have your back." I told her.

"Thank you Hermione. Let's buy the dresses and get out of here. It's already a quarter after 4."

* * *

"This is the Burrow? I was expecting a mansion with grates around it, in a dark area with dungeons." I explained.

Ginny giggled, "You must be talking about our other home Hermione. You see, the Weasley family has 3 homes. There's the Burrow, the Weasley Manor and the Shell Cottage. The Burrow is obviously our getaway home. We stay here most of the time because we love this place. The Weasley Manor is more of a show and tell type of home. It has more of the demon vibe you were looking for. We use that house only for special occasions and parties. My older brothers Bill and Percy stayed there more the any of us. Then again, Ron hangs out there with his friends around the holidays and most of summer. Last but not least, there's the Shell Collage. It's our safe house."

"Merlin, that's a lot." I said.

"You only know the half of it."

"Oh, there's your mum Ginny." Luna pointed out.

"Good afternoon ladies." Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley." Luna and I spoke at the same time.

"Mum, this is Hermione and Luna." Ginny said.

"Hermione, you must be Ronald new girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes that's me, Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." I reply waiting for her to shake my hand.

"Don't be silly darling. We give hugs in this family." She said hugging me then hugging Luna afterwards. "Come in. Are you ladies hungry? I just finish making supper?"

"Yes ma'am. That would be lovely." Luna said.

"So Hermione, I'm hearing you're a muggle-born?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I hope that won't be a problem for you?" I replied.

"Nonsense, any type of prejudice is not allowed in this house." She said. _In other words she meant only in this house. It's like the Weasley live 2 separated lives. _

"Oh dear, where are those boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked talking to herself.

"Don't worry mum. I'll get them." Ginny said transporting into thin air.

Two minute later, Fred and George arrived at the table in front of us. I recognize them from anywhere.

"This looks great mum." Fred said taking his seat.

"Oh look, we have company." George said.

"These are Ginny and Ron friends from school." She said.

"Well, I'm Fred and he's George." Fred greeted.

"We know who you guys are. You both pull that prank in the great all last year." I told them.

"I see somebody recognized our work." George said.

"That's right. You boys did pull that prank in the great hall. It was brilliant." Luna said.

"It was reckless! Never have I had children act in such behavior. And you boys got expelled because of it."

"Mum we left." George corrected her.

"It doesn't matter because we still became successful." Fred said raising his cup in the air.

"What! With the joke shop you twins built behind my back. You boys better be lucky it made it this far." She complained.

"Hello mum." Ron greeted giving him mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, hello Ronnie. I made your favorite tonight." She said.

"Blimey, thanks mum." Ron said rubbing his hands together

"Hello Ickle Ronniekins." The twins smirk.

"Don't call me that." Ron said digging into his food._ I can't believe he hasn't said anything to me since I've been here. Sometimes I forget how rude Ronald could be._

"Ronald! Aren't you forgetting something?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"No mother I could hear my girlfriend thoughts just fine." Ron replied smirking at me.

I blush a very deep shade of red.

"That's no excuse for your rude behavior." She complained.

Ginny snored with a chuckle, "Like that's going to change anything."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Weasley. I'm aware that Ron could be very rude sometimes. After all, it's in his nature and that's nothing to what I can't handle." I told her.

"Wait, did I just hear Ronniekins say you were his girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"You are correct." I replied.

"Ron, you did a very good job with this one." Fred smirked.

"She far more graceful then the rest of them." George admitted.

Ron ears turned extremely red.

"And I hoping Ronnie treat her well and keeps her happy." Mrs. Weasley said staring at her son.

"He a wonderful boyfriend. I'm happy." I said smiling at him.

* * *

"What made you come here today?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I wanted to see you and meet your family." I replied.

"Here I thought you weren't ready to meet my family yet."

"Well you thought wrong." I replied tapping him on the nose.

"Did you know I missed you today? I'm actually glad that you came here. I need you to help me pick out an outfit for tonight." He explained walking over to his closet.

"Ron, I like you in anything you wear."

"I know, but it's just more fun this way. You get to stay here a little longer and you also get to admire me."

I snored, "That's the same type of personality that doesn't make me want to be with you."

"Oi! I have you know that I could be very loveable."

"I could tell. Giving your mother a kiss on the cheek before supper tells me a lot about you." I said kissing him deeply on the lips. We made out for nearly two minute, before one of us finally decided to pull away.

"I change my mind. I don't you to go to Hell Gate's with Draco. Go with me."

I sighed, "Ron we talked about this."

"I know. I just can't stand to see my soul mate with another man especially one of my best friends."

"No matter what Draco tries to pull later on tonight. I will always choose you and only you. Besides, I think the only reason why I said yes was to make you jealous."

"Hermione, you don't know Draco like I know him. He could be very sneaky and sly. If he wants something, he gets it. That's how it's always been."

"That may be true, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"He can't have me, because you and I are binding together. Draco doesn't know that yet. But he will once the binding is completed."

Ron smiled, "That's when I come in."

"Exactly my point. We will be together forever."

Ron narrowed his eyes at, "I believe I'm starting to grow on you Hermione."

I laughed "I love you so much Ron."

"I love you too." He said climbing on top of me. He kissed me on the lips. I moaned out is pleasure for more. Wrapped my legs around his waist. Feeling his hard on against my thigh.

_Knock, knock! _"Hermione, you in there?!" Ginny yelled.

"Yes!" I yelled pushing Ron off.

"We have to go! You'll see Ron later!"

"Coming Ginny!" I told her. "I have to go Ron. See you late on tonight okay." I said kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

He waved goodbye to me before walking inside his closet.

* * *

"Hermione stay still. I'm almost finished." Ginny said putting lipstick on my lips.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be, you look beautiful tonight."

"Rolf said he and Draco will be here in 5 minutes." Luna said.

"What about Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"Harry said he will meet us at Hell Gates. He's going with Ron." Ginny replied.

"I just thought of something. What if Ron and Draco get into a fight or god forbid, even worst?"

"They will be fine Hermione. Ron and Draco are best friends. I highly doubt they would want to kill each other." Luna explained.

"Ron wouldn't. Draco on the other hand is very unpredictable." Ginny said.

"No offence Ginny, I don't think Draco has the courage. Especially when it has something to do with his best friend. He would miss Ron too much."

"Maybe your right. They're here." Ginny said walking over to the front door. "You ladies ready?"

Luna and I nod.

"Hello Rolf and Draco." Ginny said opening up the door.

"Good evening." Draco said with a smile. His eyes widen when he saw me. "Wow, you look simply divine Hermione."

"Thank you Draco." I said putting on a small smile.

"You look beautiful Luna. As always." Rolf said kissing his girlfriend on the lips. "You all look beautiful, including you Draco." He smirked.

"Sob off Scamander! Ready to go darling?" Draco asked holding out his arm for me to take.

"Yes." I replied taking it his arms. He transported us to the underworld. We landed directly in front of Hell Gate's. There were so many people here already. I could already tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me a month to update. I wanted to focus on some of my other stories. Now I have more than enough time to update this story. Let me know what you think and by the way, thanks for the reviews. Bye.**


	9. Going Under Part 2

Chapter 9: Going Under Part 2

**Hermione Granger**

"Would you like a drink my dear?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No thank you. I'm quite alright." I replied.

"No I insist. Be right back gorgeous." He said walking over to the bar.

"Are you having fun so far?" Luna whispered in my ear.

I whispered back, "I'm nervous. Where in bloody hell is Ron?" I asked. "Oops, excuse my language."

"It's amusing how you sound more and more like you boyfriend every day." She said.

"I do not sound like Ron thank you very much."

"Whatever, you say mate."

"Here's your drink my sweet." Draco said passing me a cup.

"Thank you Draco." I said taking a sip.

"There goes Ron and Harry!" Ginny shouted.

I looked straight at my boyfriend, which looked extraordinarily good tonight. My body was starting to shake and I was becoming wetter by the minute.

"Your body is screaming arousing darling." Draco whispered. "It makes me want you even more."

"That's nice." I replied quickly drinking all of my fire whisky.

"Hello mates." Harry greeted.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves?" Ron asked with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Does it look like where enjoying ourselves Ronald? It took you guys a decade just to get here." Ginny asked.

"Who asked you anyways Ginevra?" Ron replied with a smug look on his face.

"Don't call me by my maiden name you dimwit!" Ginny yelled.

"Like wise Ginny. I suppose you do the same." He said.

"They do this every time we come here." Rolf whispered in Luna ear.

Luna shook her head.

"It's my fault Ginny. I didn't eat anything earlier, so your mom insisted on me eating at the burrow for supper. Then she got the talking and we lost track of time." Harry explained.

"I didn't know. Sorry for calling you a dimwit Ron." Ginny apologize.

"It's fine." Ron said glancing at me.

I felt really weird all of a sudden. My body was going through this change I didn't understand. I felt dizzy but suddenly had the urge to dance.

"Come on Ladies. Let's dance!" I shouted yanking Luna and Ginny up.

"What's gotten into her?" Luna asked.

"I don't know but I like it." Ginny smiled dancing on the dance floor with me.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

"They just left us sitting here." Rolf said.

"Who cares? I'll take matters into my own hands. "Draco said walking pass me with a smile on his face.

"Why does he look so happy?" Harry asked.

"Your right. He's been acting like that ever since we left his house." Rolf agreed.

"Look!" Harry pointed out. "Now he's dancing with Hermione."

I glanced over at Draco and Hermione feeling the pit in my stomach. "Something doesn't feel right about this. I could feel it in my gut. I'll keep a close eye on Draco." I explained looking over at Harry and Rolf. "You guys keep an eye on Hermione."

Rolf nodded walking over to the dance floor.

"Do you think Draco up to something?" Harry asked.

"I know he's up to something. I just don't know what it is yet."

"Are you worried about her?"

I shook my head, "It's not Hermione I'm worried about. It's Draco I am worried about."

"Why did you agree to let her come here with Draco?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's called trust and I trust Hermione."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know that. But this is Draco where talking about. He could try anything on her."

"If he does anything to her I won't have a problem with killing my best mate."

"You! She my best friend. I wouldn't have a problem with killing your best mate either."

"Then where on the same page." I told him with a smirk.

Harry nodded, "I'm going to go dance with Ginny. Call me if you need anything." He said walking away.

"Alright I will." I replied looking at my girlfriend dance with Draco.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"Merlin, I nearly worked off a sweat." I said still dancing.

"Does it matter? You look great." Draco said dancing with me.

I giggled, "Thanks Draco!"

"Would you like some more to drink gorgeous?" he asked in my ear.

"Sure! Get me the same thing you got me before." I replied.

"As you wish." He smiled before walking away.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine Luna!" I shouted in excitement.

"Hermione, if he tries anything then you let me know okay." Rolf explained.

"AWW thanks Rolf. But I highly doubt Draco that stupid enough to pull something on me.

"You don't know Draco, Hermione." Rolf said.

"Rolf, just leave her. We will keep a close eye on them." Luna said.

"Here's you go." Draco said passing me a drink. "Bottoms up." We both drank the alcohol at the same time.

"Blimey! That was good." I told him.

"Oh yeah? Well, dance with me." he said pulling me into his chest.

"Gladly." I replied not knowing what I was saying.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

"Hello Ron." Daphne greeted.

I glanced up at her, "What do you want Daphne?"

"Now that you asked I was wondering if you wanted some fire whiskey." She replied passing me a cup.

I slightly narrowed my eyes at her, "Why?"

"Why not? We friends aren't we?" she asked flipping her hair and putting on a smile.

"I guess." I replied talking a sip out of the cup she gave me.

"Ron, when are you and I getting back together?"

I took another sip. "See I knew there was a catch?"

"There is no catch. I miss us. We were prefect together."

"No you thought we were prefect together. Daphne you're a great girl, honestly. Any guy would be lucky to have you on their arm. But I'm not that guy."

"Look Ron, why won't you just cut the bullshit and be with me?! What do we have to lose huh? I'm tired of waiting for you to take me back."

"I'm sorry you're tired of waiting. Sadly, you will continue to wait into you becoming this old woman and your body starts to croak."

Daphne eyes widen, "I see somebodies mouth hasn't changed."

"Oh, come on darling. You should know me better than that." I smirked.

"Wait! Are you seeing somebody else? That's why you won't take me back?"

"Great job Sherlock's! What was your first clue?"

"You don't have to be an asre about it Ron. I was just asking you a question. Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger."

"You're dating Hermione Granger? Merlin, this is rich."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't believe you're picking a muggle over me! This is not like you Ron."

"How would you know? You don't know squat about me Daphne. That's one of the reasons why I broke up with you. You will always be my friend and nothing more."

"Okay, can you at least dance with me?"

"Sure, let's go." I replied getting out of my seat.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"Draco, where are we going? I'm tired and I just wanna lie down." I complained.

"You will." He said pushing open a door to one of the backrooms.

"They have bedrooms here?" I asked looking at him oddly.

"Yes they do. Now lie down."

I lied down on the bed feeling like I was going to throw up. "I will never drink fire whiskey again."

"Why not? You were having a goodtime."

"Yeah I know." I replied. "Oh my god!" I shouted sitting up. "I forgot about Ronald! Sorry Draco, I have to go fine my boyfriend." I said rushing out.

When I arrived to the dance floor I saw Ron dancing with his ex-girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. I got pissed off and marched over to them. "Having fun Ron?"

"No, no I'm not." Ron replied stopping what he was doing. "Where were you Hermione?"

"Ron, forget about her –"

"Shut it Daphne! This doesn't concern you!" Ron yelled.

"For your information Ron. I was tired. So Draco took me to one of the backrooms so I lie down." I explained.

"He did what?!" Ron yelled.

"Ron calm down! It's not like he made a move on me. He was only trying to help me out."

"Do you even know what those backrooms are used for?" he asked.

"No, but who cares." I replied.

"Shagging Hermione! He took you to the backroom so he could shag you."

"He would've never got that far. I'm not that stupid Ron."

"Well tonight you're acting like it!" he yelled. Ron eyes turned the color red and I knew he was angry about me leaving the area with Draco.

"How dare you call me stupid?! I'm going home!" I yelled rushing off.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that! Come back!"

I ran out the backdoor now standing in a dark alleyway. I heard footstep coming in my direction but I couldn't see who it was. "Hello! Who's there?"

"It's me Hermione." Draco replied showing his face. However, Draco wasn't in his human form and it scared me a bit. His eyes were a scarlet red. His fangs where showing and two pointy horns stuck out of his head.

"Draco, you're scaring me. Can you please change back?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Why? This is me." he smirked still walking towards me. "Don't like my demon form?"

I shook my head starting to tear up, "Whatever you're trying to do, please stop."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked breathing against my neck.

"Then I will be forced to use self-defends."

Draco snorted, "I highly doubt you can do much to me without your wand."

"My wand!" I shout checking my purse. "Draco, where is my wand? Give it back to me you hear!"

"I'll give it back to you as soon as you give me what I want."

"What's that?"

"This." He replied sinking is fangs inside my neck.

"AHH! Draco let go of me now!" I scream pushing him off me with my white magic. My wings appeared giving Draco a shock.

"You're –you're an angel! I knew there was something weird about you!"

"This is not about me, this is about you, you moron! Why did you bite me?"

"Because I wanted to see if bind us. But I guess that didn't work."

"It didn't work because I'm already binding with Ron you ferret."

"So Weaselbee did beat me to it?" Draco asked standing up.

"No I bit him first." I replied using my white magic to push him up against the wall.

"AHH! Whatever you're doing me, cut it out!

"I think I won't." I said pushing him again.

"Mione, what are you doing?" Ron asked appearing in front of us.

"Punishing Malfoy. What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"I see where back to last name bases." Draco said.

"What do you mean? You're my girlfriend and I care about you. Now you have my best mate pinned up against a brick wall. This is not like you." he explained.

"Well your best friend bit me and I think he put something in my drink."

"Your right I did and it was worth the try." Draco admitted.

"Hermione step to the side." Ron said glaring at Draco. He pushed Draco hard against the wall. Very furious about what he just heard.

"You mad mate?" Draco asked laughing. Ron punched him hard cross the face, nearly almost knocking him out. Draco laughed again, "That's all you got mate. Come on, I know you can do better than that."

"Ron forget him, he's not worth it." I told him.

"Your right, he's not. Let's get out of here." Ron said taking my hand. We teleported to the Weasley Manor.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

"Draco, are you alright?" Daphne asked helping me up.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I replied.

"You have to be mad to pick a girl over your best mate. Especial a muggle like Hermione Granger."

"Well that muggle tasted delicious. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I want her even more then I wanted her before."

"I'll help you." she said.

"Help me do what?"

"Whatever you got planned to get Hermione Granger."

Draco snorted "Why?"

"Because I want Ron as bad as you want Hermione."

"You don't have the guts. You're too prissy." Draco said with a smug look on his face.

"Let's just say I'll do anything to get Ron back."

"Doubt it. Do you know why he broke up with you?"

She shook her head.

"You smutted him too much. You were like child that didn't know when to stop and go away."

"Then teach me not to be."

"What-"I said stopping in track. "Okay Mrs. Greengrass. You got yourself a deal." Draco said shaking her hand.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

"I thought you were going to take us to the Burrow." Hermione said looking around.

"This is more peaceful." I told her. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"No I'm not alright! Your so call best friend bit me and it hurt so bloody much."

"Well are you feeling any effects those it?"

"No, I'm not and thank god. "

"Do you still want me to…you know?"

"Of course I do Ronald. What kind of silly question is that?"

"I only said it because you already lost a lot of blood."

"What will a little more do? I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say Hermione." I whispered in her ear. "I never got to tell you how glories you look in that dress tonight. You make me want to rip it off and fuck you senseless." I said kissing her on the shoulder.

"Ron, shut up and bite me."

"Okay." I said digging my fangs inside her neck. Hermione moaned out in pleasure gently pushing my head against her neck.

"That hurts so good!" She moaned out.

Her blood tasted divine and I wanted more. I never tasted anything that was so delightful in my entire life. It was gonna to be hard for me to stop. Then her body when limp and she passed out in the middle of the transition. I stopped what I was doing, picked her up and carried her to my bed.

"I'm sorry Hermione." I said kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm happy this story making progress. Let me know you guys think and I will update next week. Peace.**


	10. Unexpected

Chapter 10: Unexpected

**Ron Weasley**

_Knock, knock! _"Come in!" I yelled tiredly.

Winy the house elf opens the door, "Master, you have guest down stairs waiting for you." she told me.

"Who is it Winy?" I asked.

"I believe the mister's name was Harry Potter."

"Thank you Winy, that will be all." I said teleporting downstairs.

"Where did you go last night? We've been looking for you everywhere." Harry asked.

"I've been here at the manor with Hermione." I replied with a yawn.

"Thank god! I thought she ran off with Draco. I was starting to worry. We looked everywhere for her."

"Well you didn't look hard enough because she's here with me."

"Sorry about that mate. Ginny and I got a tad bit carried away last tonight. We drunk a little too much then we could handle."

"It's fine Harry. Don't worry about it. It was your first night at Hell Gate's. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes I did, thank you for inviting me, we should definitely do this again."

I snorted, "You guys will have to go without me and Hermione next time."

"Why? It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Let's just say Draco and I got into it again last night."

"Merlin what happen?"

"Draco spiked Hermione drink then attempt to bite her. Let me rephrase that, he bit her and failed to attempt what he wanted to do."

"What! I'm going to snap his bloody neck off!"

"Relax Harry. Hermione took care of it."

Harry narrowed his eyes at me, "She didn't kill him did she?"

I chuckled, "Sweet merlin no! Why would you think such a thing?"

"Have you looked at Hermione lately? She seems different. More open if you ask me."

I looked up the stairs to see if anybody was listening, "Follow me Harry." I told him. I took him to the kitchen closing the door behind us. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Of course I know about the binding. It's quite obvious that you guys love each other and probably will be together for the rest of your lives."

"No Harry, not about the binding." I replied shaking my head. "So I'm guessing she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? Spill the beans Ron! I'm completely lost right now."

I took a deep breath, "It's not my place to tell you if she didn't tell you herself."

"Ron if there something wrong with Hermione, tell me. You guys are my best friends and I would expect you to tell me if there's something going on with her."

"She fine Harry. All I can tell you is that the binding is completed."

"Oh, that explains it then. You don't want to tell me because she will hear everything you say. Whatever happened to the Ron that wasn't scared of anything?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. I'm so happy we had this conversation. Oi! I'm not scared of my girlfriend. Maybe my mum, but not my girlfriend. That's rubbish."

"I know… It runs deeper than that. You're terrified of her."

My ears turned red, "I am not."

"Then tell me what's going on with my best friend."

I signed, "Okay. Hermione is not your average teenage witch. She's an Angel."

Harry stared at me in shock before bursting out in a fit of laughter. "You're pulling my wand right?"

"No Harry this is serious. I think something wrong with Hermione."

"You bloody right there is." Rolf said from behind us.

"Rolf, where did you come from? You were supposed to be here before me." Harry complained.

"My apologize mate. I had to check in before I came over here." Rolf replied before looking inside my refrigerator.

"Rolf, were you listening to everything we were talking about?" I asked.

"Just the part about Hermione being an Angel, and you know what, I believe it. That explains a whole lot why she didn't want to be with you in the first place Ron."

"I don't understand. I should know stuff like this. We've been best friend for 5 years and ever since then we've told each other everything." Harry explained.

I shook my head, "Rolf, do you know what happens when a demon bind with an angel?"

"They become an angel of darkness." Rolf replied.

Harry and I looked at him in shock, "Are you kidding me? I didn't know they exist." Harry said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know Harry." Rolf said.

"Wait, Hermione bit me too, shouldn't I be an angel of darkness also?" I asked.

"I don't think it works that way Ron. It's much easier to change an angel then it is the other way around. I don't know how it works but most likely you're not an angel of darkness. You're still yourself. " Rolf explained.

Harry banged his fist down on the table. "This pisses me off!"

"Mate calm down, what's the problem?" Rolf asked.

"Hermione could be such a hypocrite sometimes. She gets mad at me when I wouldn't tell her I was a demon and now I find out she's been keeping this secret from me too." Harry said.

"Women…." I said shaking my head.

"What are you going to do about Hermione when she wakes up?" Rolf asked.

"I seriously don't know." I told him.

From the moment on, we heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Rolf, Harry and I transported to my room, no least then a second later. When we got there, I saw my vanity mirror broken and shattered into a hundreds of pieces on the floor. I glanced over at my friends before walking towards the bathroom. "You guys wait out here." I told them. I walk inside the bathroom coming face to face with Hermione back. She wasn't herself. Her wings were shades of black, and from the mirror you can see the dark bags under her eyes. My girlfriend looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. "Mione, are you alright?"

"Does, it look like I'm alright Ron?" she asked glaring at me. "You did this to me! I should kill you!" She yelled pushing me up against the wall.

"Mione please calm down. This is what you wanted remember?"

"Calm down! You want me to calm down Ron? How can I calm down when my bleeding boyfriend turned me into an angel of darkness?"

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" I asked.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked walking inside the bathroom but stopping in track.

"Merlin, what have we got here." Rolf said staring at a very pissed off Hermione.

"What the hell are you looking at Rolf?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I was just admiring your beautiful wings. Luna was right, black does look great on you." He replied with a weak chuckle.

"Shut it Rolf! Does it look like I'm in the mood for one of your insignificant jokes?" she asked.

"Hermione he didn't mean any harm. He was only complementing you on your wings." Harry spoke.

"Who asked you Harry? Now the both of you get out!" she shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice. See you later Ron." Rolf said disappearing.

"Rolf wait!" I called out.

"Try not to kill him Hermione." Harry said waving goodbye.

"Harry, don't leave me here with her!" I yelled. He was already gone. I looked back over at Hermione and an evil smirk appeared on her face. I gulped, "Are you hungry? I know the elves could probably fix us something to eat. I'm thinking maybe sausage and onions."

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to eat Ronald?"

I nodded, "You look starving actually."

"Your right, but I'm hungry for something else instead." She said grapping on my trousers.

I gasped in surprise, "No, no, no, no. Please don't do that."

Hermione smirked, "Why? You don't like it?" she asked ripping off my trousers.

"Bloody hell! What has gotten into you?" I asked covering myself up.

"You Ron, you're the reason why I'm like this." She said pushing me out of the bathroom and onto my bed.

"What are you going to do to me? We're soul mates remember." I asked staring at her with fear.

"I know that." She said ripping off my shirt.

I looked at my favorite Chudley Cannons t-shirt that was now ripped up. "My favorite shirt!" I shouted looking up at her. "Hermione, have you gone mad?"

"Yes I have." She said taking off her clothes and throwing them to the floor.

I took a deep breath, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

"She right here." Hermione replied sucking on my neck.

"I don't understand. You were mad at me just 5 minutes ago." I said trying not to groan in pleasure.

"It got rid of Harry and Rolf didn't it?" she asked smiling.

"So you're not mad about being an angel of darkness?"

"Of course I'm not. My father is an angel and he taught me all about dark angels. At first I was afraid but then I realized maybe this is the person I'm supposed to be. I'm not any good at being a normal angel. So I thought maybe becoming a dark angel is my destiny."

"But you're not a bad person Hermione. You will never be one of them."

"I'm not an innocent either and that's how most angels are." She said shrugging her shoulders." I learned to accept that."

"Hell I love you and whatever path you choose to take then I'll still be here for you." I said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you too." She said in between kiss. Hermione pushes me back against the bed climbing on top of me. She slowly lowers herself down on my cock rocking back and forth slowly. "Oh god Ron! It feels so good." She moaned out.

I groaned out in pleasure while grabbing on her arse. She must've read my mind because she began to move at a quick pace. Moaning out my name with each thrust.

"Oh Ron!" she cried out.

"God Mione!" I moaned out slapping her arse.

She giggles, "You do that again and I'll rip off your bloody head!"

"I would like to see you try my love." I smirked.

She stared, "Fuck me!" she shouted out of breath.

"Okay." I said turning us around. I trusted deep inside her making her cringe in pain.

"Harder Ron!" She cried out.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Please!"

I started to thrust harder and fast deep inside her making the bed hit the wall real hard. My stomach started to tighten up, but I didn't want to cum just yet. So I held back for as long as I could.

"I feel it Ron! I'm about to cum!" Hermione cried out pulling me into another kiss. She bit on my bottom lip making me moan softly. I couldn't hold it back anymore so I spilled all my seeds inside of her. Thank merlin she came at the same time I did because I didn't want to disappoint her.

"I think that was the best sex we've had so far." She said out of breath. What do you think?"

I rolled off her laying down on my side of the bed. "I agree." Bloody hell, I forgot to charm myself before having sex with her. She could get pregnant or even worst

"If you're worried about me getting pregnant then don't worry because I can't. I'm on birth control pills."

"I forgot we could read each other thoughts now. By the way, What the hell are birth control pills?" I asked her.

"It's a contraceptive pill that helps prevent females from getting pregnant. Muggles us it."

"Merlin you muggles come up with the weirdest inventions."

Hermione chuckles, "Just shut up Ron."

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Ginny said.

"About what? Ginny I only came to Luna house to pick up my stuff. I have to get home before my parents start to wonder where I'm at." I explained.

"Hermione you left the club last night without saying anything to us. We were worried about you." Luna explained.

"I was with Ron." I told them.

"We heard. Harry told us what you did today." Ginny said.

"I was only trying to get them out the house so Ron and I would have some alone time. Nothing serious."

"Did you have to do it so rudely?" Luna asked.

"For merlin sakes, they are demons! It's not like I intentionally try to hurt their feelings." I said.

"You are turning more into my brother by the day." Ginny pointed out.

"Look Ginny, I had a bad night okay. Then this afternoon I had the best shag of my life. Don't ruin this prefect day for me." I told her.

"I guess I could let it go." Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." I said giving her a hug. "Anyways, I have to go. I love you guy." I said giving Luna a hug before evaporating to my house.

"Be safe Hermione!" Luna yelled.

* * *

"Good evening darling." My mum greeted.

"Hello mum."

"You had fun at Luna house?" she asked.

"Yes, I enjoyed myself." I replied sitting at the table.

She turned to look at me. "Boy darling you look tired."

"We were up most of the night watching movies." I lied.

"But didn't you tell me Luna didn't have television? She's a full blooded wizard isn't she?"

"Well apparently her father bought her a TV as an early Christmas gift." I explained. Thank god my mother is only bind to my father and she can't tell when I'm lying or not.

"That nice. Even though I thought Luna would prefer to read all the time like you do."

"She very fond of television now. After all we are teenagers. We change up things like we change our socks." I giggled.

"I guess you right. Are you hungry?"

"No mum I fine. Where's father?"

"He's still at the dental office. He has to work late tonight."

"If he's still at work then why are you home? You guys work together."

"I felt a little under the weather today Hermione so I took the rest of the day off."

I nodded, "Okay, I'm going to my room now. I kind of still tired"

"Goodnight then dear. We'll go shopping in the morning." She told me.

"Goodnight mum." I said walking up the steps. When I got to my room, I threw my bag on the floor falling face first into my bed. How am I going to tell my parents that my boyfriend is a demon and I'm bind to him now? Worst of all, how am I going to tell them that I'm not their little angel anymore but more of an angel of darkness? This is going to be a long Christmas vacation. I'm seriously in over my head here.

"You think loud Hermione." Ron spoke.

I glanced over at Ron in shock, "What are you doing here?" I whispered lowly.

"I couldn't sleep because you were rambling on about your parents."

"Sorry about that." I blushed.

"It's okay, I love your thoughts. However, I don't like how you care about what people think."

"They are my parents Ron. The only family I have."

"If they can't accept you then fuck them. I don't care if they don't except me, your opinion is the only one that matters. You will always have family and friends that love you. You are the love of my life and I will never leave your side.

"Your right. Stay for a while." I said laying down on his chest.

"Love too." He replied kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews, I appreciate it. I will update same time next week. Don't forget to review and let me know what guys think. Peace.**


	11. Fearless

Chapter 11: Fearless

**Draco POV (Day before Christmas)**

"Draco, I'm here! Where are you?!" Rolf shouted.

"Right here Scamander." I replied sitting in a dark corner.

"What in merlin name are you doing sitting in a dark corner?" he asked curious.

"Thinking, what does it look like?"

"Don't get hasty with me. Where have you been these past couple of days?"

"Around. Staying to myself most of the time." I replied pouring fire whisky in my glass.

"You're still having problems with Ron?" I didn't answer him. I continued to drink my alcohol, trying avoided the question. "Bloody hell, it's been nearly a week now and Christmas is tomorrow. You and Ron are best mates. Be the bigger man and don't let a girl come in between you guys."

I glared at him with a smug look on my face. "You want me to be the bigger man?"

Rolf was startled at by my reaction. "You were wrong you know, pouring that love poison in Hermione drink? Ron got the girl fair and square and all you ever try to do was ruin it for him. You should be happy that our best mate found somebody he cares about. Yeah sure, at first you weren't ecstatic about me and Luna going out. Although, you did learn to accept us being together. Why can't you be that way with Ron?"

"It's because I am love with her! I had one taste of her blood and now I can't stop thinking about her. It only made my love for her stronger. So the answer is no Scamander, I won't be the bigger person."

"Then you're only setting yourself up for disappointment. Is that what you want?"

"So be it. My friendship with Weasley is almost at an end anyways."

"Why would you think such nonsense? Ron cares about you and I highly doubt he wants things to end like this. Think about if you were in his shoes, how you would feel?"

"Fantastic really, and quite frankly I wouldn't care. I'll tell him to go fuck himself." I smirk.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Merry Christmas Draco." He said about to walk away.

"Wait up Scamander, why don't you stay and drink with me?"

"I rather get hit by a Crucio curse then to stand here in listening to you throw our friendship away!"

"Suit yourself." I said turning my back to him.

"You reap what you sow Draco. Remember that." Rolf said before disappearing.

"I swear that Luna Lovegood made him soft." I murmured to myself.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

"Ron, get up. Get up." Hermione said shaking me out of my sleep.

"What is it Mione? I'm tired." I asked tiredly.

"It's Christmas morning and you were supposed to leave hours ago."

"Bloody Hell." I said jumping out of bed. "My mum going to kill me." I told her trying to find my clothes.

"For heaven sakes Ron. Your clothes are laying on the chair over there by the wall."

"Thank you Mione." I told her with a lop-sided smirk.

"One day you're going to get us caught."

"Get us caught?" I asked corking my eyebrow at her. "I believe you're the one that can't keep your hands off me. Every night this past week you've been practically begging me to stay the night with you."

"Excuse me? It's not my fault that you kept listening to my thoughts instead of blocking them out like I block out yours most of the time."

"Please daring, you love reading my thoughts. Besides how can I ignore your thoughts when I hear all the tasteful sexual things you think about me?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. I left gentle kisses on her neck only to hear a soft moan release from her lips. I could sense her panties starting to get wet and it only made me want her more.

Hermione moaned out, "Ron stop."

"What if I don't want to?" I whispered in her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe.

"I can't do this. My parents are home and what if they hear us?" She asked turning around to look at me.

"That could be taking care of." I replied taking out my wand. "_Silencio."_

Hermione sneered, "I guess you did take care of it. Why do you always bring out the worst in me?"

"I wouldn't say I bring out the worst in you. Sometime I like your good side and other times I like the naughty side of you, which is right now." I explained before kissing her on the lips.

"Laydown now." She said in a soft whispered.

"As you wish." I said laying down on the bed.

She claimed on top of me trying to take control like she always does. Which I really don't mind because sometimes I like my woman to have the upper hand in the relationship. Let me rephrase that, as long as it's behind closed doors.

"Ron, I suggested you keep your thoughts to yourself, and I mean literately before I hex you."

"I know, I just love to see you mad." I smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said kissing me hard on the lips. She slowly lowers herself down on my penis making me groan out in pleasure. I wanted her all time. She was the best Christmas present anybody could ever ask for.

"I love when you're on top. Did you know that?" I asked.

Hermione bites her bottom lip continuing to ride me. "No I didn't know that."

I gasp in surprise when she started to ride me fast. I knew it was only a matter of time before I let loose and release my offspring inside her.

"OH Ron! I'm about to cum!" She cried out.

"Me too baby!" I grunted. "Keep going."

"Okay." She said out of breath.

"Hermione darling! Time to get up, it's Christmas!" Mrs. Granger yelled from behind the door. She continued to knock on it.

"Oh shit!" Hermione yelled before climbing off me. "Ron you have to go now!"

"I'm going." I said trying to put on my clothes as quick as I could. Right then and there I came on my boxers. "Cranky, I came."

"I don't care right now! Just go!" she shouted.

"I said I was going and by the way, Merry Christmas." I said transporting into thin air.

* * *

When I got to my house I quickly grab a new pair of clothes and tip-toed to the bathroom.

"Where in merlin name were you this morning?" Ginny asked from behind me.

"SHHHH! That's confidential. Why you ask? Were you snooping through my room again nosey?" I asked.

Ginny snorted, "Like hell. You're the last person that should be calling somebody nosey when you snoop around my room all the time."

"Oh Yeah, well stop going into my room and taking my stuff then maybe I wouldn't have to go into your room and take it back."

"Like I would barrow anything from that hell hole you call a room. You need to clean it up more often."

"So how about I use that mob on top of your head to help me clean it up with."

"Ron Weasley!" My mum shouted.

"Yes mum?" I asked sheepishly.

"Why are you not dress and downstairs for breakfast?" she asked.

"About that mum, I woke up late and I was going to get in the shower now but Ginny distracted me."

"That's Bloodlock!" Ginny shouted.

"It's true! You don't know how to shut that trap of yours." I told her.

"The both of you quiet down! Ginny you go down stairs and Ron you get in the shower then bring your butt downstairs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mum." I replied turning around to leave.

That was close, thank god my mother didn't catch me sneaking in the house or else I would've been toasted. Maybe even worst.

When I was finish in the shower I ran downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning and Merry Christmas son." My father greeted.

"Good morning dad." I said sitting at the table. I started to stack my plate with up with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Then I poured pumpkin juice in my cup.

"Ron you look anxious. Is everything alright?" My father asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just really hungry."

Ginny chuckled to herself.

"Problem Ginny?" I asked glaring at her.

"No Ronniekins, why would there be a problem?" Ginny asked with a sneer expression on her face.

"You know what it doesn't even matter." I said continuing to eat my eggs.

"Guys it's Christmas. Let's not fight today." Mum said. "Ginny, how is Harry doing?"

"He's doing well mother. I was thinking maybe he could spend the rest of Christmas vacation here?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely, he's welcome here anytime." She replied. "Ron how is Hermione?"

"She's doing good." I replied.

"Is she coming over today as well?"

"Maybe, she usually goes away for Christmas but this year her family decided to stay in England."

"I thought of a wonderful Idea. Why don't you invite Hermione over for Boxing day?"

"Boxing day is tomorrow mum." I said drinking my pumpkin juice.

"And a perfect time for me to meet your girlfriend." My father said. "I have so many questions to ask her."

"Please dad, don't scare my girlfriend away with all your muggle questions."

"It's settle. Ask Hermione if she wants to come over for Boxing Day." Mom explained.

"Why don't you get her to come over for the rest of Christmas break? It would be a blast. Me, you, Harry, Rolf, Luna and Hermione. Maybe even Draco, that's if you guys are still talking that is." Ginny said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Why would she bring up his name. "Thanks for that Ginny."

"You're welcome."

"Son, what's going on with you and Draco?" Dad asked.

"Where in a fight. We haven't talked since last weekends." I told him.

"I'm completely shocked. You and Draco never been able to stop talking to each other for more than two days. This must be huge.

"Dad please, this off and on thing not talking to each other has been going on since September."

"Can it Ginny!" I shouted.

"Ronald Weasley! That's no way to talk to your sister. Apologize." Mum said.

"Sorry Ginny." I said.

"Apology accepted." She said.

* * *

Later on that day Rolf stop by my house to tell me this unsurprising news about Draco.

"What else is new? He doesn't know when to quit it." I told Rolf.

"I don't know mate. I think he gone mad, as in seriously mad. Maybe we should stay away from I'm for a while. Give him more time to come to his senses." Rolf explained.

"You and me both. I got other important things to worry about."

"How is Hermione doing? You guys spending a lot of time together lately, ay?"

"Yeah we are. I slept in bed with her every night this week. Then I leave at 5am in the morning or sometimes 6. Her mum and dad wakes up by 7."

"And you haven't been caught? Blimey you're good."

"She charms her room every night before I get there."

"Like that's going to stop her father. He's a bleeding Angel for crying out loud. No telling what he's going to do to you once he find out what you did to his daughter."

"Look, Hermione important to me and nobody is ever going to stop me from being with her, especially not her father."

"That's why you're my best mate. You're determine and not scared of anything. Well maybe spiders and your mum…and Hermione."

"I am not scared of Hermione!"

"Mate I was their when she held you against your will. She terrified me. I even ran for the hill."

"She was only trying to get rid of you and Harry so we could have are alone time."

"I heard. Just admit that Hermione has the upper hand on you sometimes?"

"Okay she does and I like it." I admitted. "Matter of fact I love it."

"Question is, how are you going to get her to spend the rest of Christmas vacation with you?"

"I was thinking maybe Ginny and Harry could talk to her parents."

"Good idea. I know Harry wouldn't have any problem doing that. However, what about Ginny. Didn't you guys get into a fight this morning?"

"We will just have to try and work something out, don't we?"

"We? You are on your own with this mate. See you tomorrow."

"You suck Rolf."

* * *

"Ginny, we need to talk." I said walking inside her room.

"Let me guess. You want me to ask Hermione parents if it's alright if she spends the rest of Christmas break with us."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to ask you. Can you do it?"

"What's in it for me?"

"She your friend too Ginny and her parents don't know me from a hole in the wall. They met you already and love you."

"Okay I do it. "But" you're coming with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea. People don't exactly like me when they meet me at first."

"I know that and you know that, but they don't know that. Why don't you try to smile and be more friendlier?"

"I don't want to be somebody I'm not. I want her parents to know the real me."

"They will when the time is right. But for now you have to do this if you want her parent's approval."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with us Harry I'm nervous." I told him.

"It's fine. I want her to spend the rest of Christmas vacation with us also." Harry said.

"We're here." Ginny said. "Remember Ron. Smile and be friendly."

"Just knock on the bloody door." I said.

Ginny knocked on the door waiting for somebody to answer.

"Got it mum!" Hermione shouted then opening the door. "Merry Christmas guys! Come in." she said winking at me. "Mum, their here."

"Hello." Mrs. Granger greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Granger and Merry Christmas." We all said.

Mrs. Granger eye landed on me. I took a long gulp not understanding why I was so nervous. "You must be Ron, Ginny brother? It's nice to me you." she said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to me you too Mrs. Granger." I said kissing her hand.

"Oh, how charming."

"Thank you. I see where your daughter gets her looks from. I thought you were her sister at first." I chuckled nervously.

"Thank you." she said walking pass Hermione. "Your friend is nice and cute." she whispered in her ear.

Hermione cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, "Um, follow me guys."

We followed her into the living room taking a seat on the sofa. "Mrs. Granger, Where is Mr. Granger?" Harry asked.

"He'll be downstairs in a second." She replied.

Hermione sits next to me on the sofa and smiles, "Thanks for the Christmas present." She said looking down at the necklace bought her.

"No problem, I knew you would like it." I replied starting to sweat a little.

"Did you like the Christmas present I bought you."

"Yes thank you. I love the Chudley Cannons PJ's and keeper gloves you bought for me."

"You're welcome, I felt bad for ripping your favorite shirt."

"What shirt?" Mr. Granger asked from behind us.

"Um, I rip is favorite shirt and offered to replace it." Hermione replied. "Daddy, this is Ronald by the way. Me and Harry friend from school."

"It's nice to meet you Ronald." He said shaking my hand.

"You too sir." I said trying to stay calm.

"So what are you kids planning to do for Boxing Day tomorrow?" he asked.

"My mom makes a big dinner and we play family games." Ginny explained.

"Oh sounds like fun. Where will Hermione be sleeping?" he asked looking at me.

"Um well –"I didn't get to finish.

"In my room. The boys sleep upstairs in the attic." Ginny replied.

"Why would they sleep there?" Mr. Granger asked concerned.

"That's where my room is sir. We come from a big family." I explained.

"I've heard." Mr. Granger said. "Anyways, have fun at your friend house Hermione, owl us when you get there."

"I will father." She replied.

* * *

"That was close." I said walking inside my room.

"If Ron would've stay there any longer I think he would've pass out." Harry said.

"I can't help it. Hermione father intimidate me." I told them.

"Sorry about that Ron." Hermione said.

"It's not your fault Mione. I'm just glad you were able to come." I told her.

"I wonder what he's going to do once he find out you've been dating his daughter." Ginny smiled.

"Ron and I already talked about that. It doesn't matter what my parents think." Hermione said taking my hand. "I was thinking maybe I should tell my parents about Ron and I after New Year's."

"Bad Idea Hermione. It should've been done tonight if anything. If he find out you been dating Ron this whole time. No telling what he would do." Harry explained.

"Harry my father an angel not a monster." Hermione giggled.

"Angels disown their children." I spoke.

Hermione glanced at me in surprised, "How do you know that?"

"I figured it out when we had that conversation."

"Oh I completely forgot." I mumbled under my breath.

"What are you guys going to do if he doesn't approve of you guys dating?" Ginny asked.

"We will still be together no matter what her parents say. If it gets out of line she will come stay with me." I replied.

"Then get ready, because there's no way in hell Hermione father is going to except you guys being together." Harry said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"His body language says everything." Harry replied. We stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" I asked.

"I'm talking from a father point of view. He obviously senses an attraction between you and Hermione." He said.

Hermione puts her hand on her heart, "Thank heavens! Don't scare me like that Harry."

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said.

"Harry right. Angels aren't much different from us." Ginny said.

"Can I talk to Hermione in private please?" I asked Harry and Ginny.

"Okay where going." Ginny replied. "Hermione, do you know where my room is at?"

"Yes, I remember." She replied.

"Okay." Ginny said closing the door behind her.

"Now that they're gone. Where's my kiss?" I asked, pulling her against me.

"Right here." She said kissing me aggressively. I grab on to her arse wanting more than just that. "No? We just got here and already your trying to shag me. For merlin sake Ron, let's keep in our pants tonight okay."

"Okay." I said rolling my eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Good boy. I'm gonna go to Ginny room now. See you in a bit, than we could talk." She said leaving my bedroom.

I signed looking down at my hard on. "Down boy, there will be none of that tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys I really appreciate it a lot. Things are starting to heat up with the story. Something sad but surprising will happen in the next chapter and you will find out more about Angels of darkness and Demons. Any 'who, please review and I will update same time next week. Later.**


	12. Boxing Day part 1

Chapter 12: Boxing Day part 1

"Ronnie dear, will you put the rest of those presents under the tree?" Molly asked.

"Yes mum, just a second." Ron replied.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering who was planning to stop by today?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley. Just call me Molly dear. You're a part of this family now too." She said.

"Okay." Hermione said looking over at Ron. He smirked at her before continuing to stack the presents under the tree. "What exactly do you guys do on Boxing day in the wizard world?"

"Ron didn't tell you?" Molly replied.

"I thought I did." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think he did. At least that's what I thought."

"Well Hermione, we all exchange gift with one another. But first we have a quidditch game, than afterwards we have a scavenger hunt and finally we feast."

"And after we feast, we will exchange gifts?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly, what do you and your families do on Boxing Day?" Molly replied.

"We usually just go away for the holidays, sort of like a family vacation." Hermione explained.

"I guess we will have to make this day a very special day for you and Harry now, don't we?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes that would be nice."

"Only problem is, Hermione's afraid of flying, and she doesn't play quidditch. Even if she could play quidditch, she still couldn't beat me." Ron said.

"Oh dearie, I didn't know. Would you like to stay in the house and help me prepare for the feast?" Molly asked.

I glanced at Ron again and he winks at me smiling, "You know what Molly. I'm gonna have to take a rain check. I'm wanna beat Ron at his on game."

"Excuse me, you want to play against me? I thought we were gonna play on the same team?" he asked.

"Not today." Hermione smirked.

"I wouldn't put you and Hermione on the same team anyways nor Harry and Ginny." Molly said.

"What about Rolf? You either let him or Draco play on the same team as me, every time we have a quidditch match." Ron explained.

"That's different." Molly said.

Ron eyes widen, "Like hell –" Molly glared at him because of his swearing. "What I meant was, how so?" he corrected.

Hermione giggled.

"Good morning all." Harry greeted.

"Good morning Harry!"

"What have we been doing this morning?" Harry asked.

"You! Harry my boy will help me set up the field for the quidditch game." Ron replied.

"Great! When do we start?" Harry asked.

"In a bit. Hermione, are you joining us?" Ron asked.

"I would love to join you guys. But don't you want to wait for Ginny to come downstairs first?" Hermione replied.

"I suppose we could wait. Where is she?" Ron asked.

"She was in the shower the last time I check on her." Harry replied.

They all looked at Harry, especially Molly. "How would you know Harry? She asked with her hand on her hip.

Hermione and Ron look at each other hoping Harry wouldn't slip anything out.

"Well, um, she told me before she when in." he explained bashfully.

"So you ran into her going to the loo?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so." He replied.

"Good morning family! Are we setting up already? I must've over slept." Ginny smiled in glee.

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on in here!" Molly shouted.

They all look around at each other, not saying a word about what happen last night. _Knock, knock! _"Oh look mum, there's the door. I'll go get it." Ron said opening the front door.

"Hello everyone!" Luna said stepping inside the house with Rolf behind her.

"Hey! You guys are early." Hermione said giving her best friend a hug.

"Well I didn't want to miss a thing. Rolf told me all about Boxing Day at the Weasley's." Luna explain taking off her coat.

"I know, I'm so excited. They were just telling me about it." Hermione said.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

I know your probably wondering, what did happen last night? Well it was kind of surprising for me also and very unlikely of me. Even though, it was and it gave me a rush. I still feel somewhat guilty for what I did. Well to the ministry of magic at least.

"_Let's play a game." Ron said._

"_What type of game?" I asked._

"_Oh Ron no, I don't think they're ready for that game yet." Ginny said._

"_Ready for what exactly? I'm confused." Harry asked._

"_It's a game we demons play with our friends. Ron, Draco, Rolf and I made it up." Ginny replied._

"_She was being nosey of course." Ron corrected._

"_Well I'm not a demon, I'm a dark angel. So I would like to know what this game is called and how you play it." I explained._

_Harry raised his hand, "I would like to know as well."_

"_The game is called Daredevil and you have to do the dare where ever that player assigns you to do it at." Ron explained._

"_Wait, you mean like truth or dare?" I asked._

"_What is truth or dare?" Ron asked._

"_Sort of like what you told me about, but the truth involved." I replied._

"_That's insane! Why would anybody want to admit their secrets. Ginny asked._

"_You be surprised. People do it all the time." Harry said. _

"_Okay, we're definitely not playing that game." Ron said. _

"_So what are the Rules?" Harry asked._

"_Basically you have to take the daredevil whether it's at a different location, someone house or even at Ministry of magic." Ron explained._

"_Oi! I am not doing any dares at the ministry or somebody else's house. That is completely out the question." I complained._

"_Hermione my father and Brother Percy works at the ministry and where demons, most of the time we don't get caught." Ginny said._

"_Plus, we use teleporting in this game. So we'll be with you every second of the game." Ron added._

"_And since you can teleport, you have nothing to worry about." Ginny smiled._

"_I'm in." Harry said._

_I glanced over at him, "You sure about this Harry?"_

"_I'm sure. We only live once right?" Harry replied._

_I sighed, "I guess count me in too." _

_The game only lasted a 1 ½. On my first daredevil, I caught myself stealing a bra from lavender Brown's dresser and putting it on Cormac McLaggen's lampstand, with a note attached to it signed by lavender. It said, my mind, body and soul is yours. You know where to find me. Meet me at my house for Boxing Day, love Lavender. That dare had Ginny name written all over it._

_Then I got dared to sneak into Draco house and put shaving cream on his hand. I had to tickle his face couple of times with a feather, before he finally smeared all the shaving cream on his face. Ron was right though, Draco was a very heavy sleeper. However, Draco almost caught us, thanks to Ron slightly loud giggling. Harry dared me to do this one._

_Last but not least Ron dare me. We were all at the Ministry rearranging Percy office. That's when Ron yanks me inside another room. We started to snog in front of someone desk, almost knocking everything over. He quickly took of his clothes and I took off mine. I know I said I didn't want to have sex with him tonight but I couldn't resist that amazing body of his. So everything I said didn't matter anymore._

_He turned me around and bends me over the desk. I grab onto the closes thing next to me as he thrusts inside of me with so much force. I squeal in pain at first digging my nails into the desk. With each thrust he made me moan with desire for more. I could never get enough of this pleasurable pain I feel with Ron. He means everything to me and I love him._

_As for Ginny and Harry. They were off doing their own thing, which I'm pretty sure shagging was involved because I slept in bed with Ron and Harry slept with Ginny in her room. I assure you that last night was a once time thing only. I hope._

That's what happen last night, and we refuse to speak a word of it to anyone, especially Mrs. Weasley. She'll probably have a cow if she found out, and I don't need her to dislike me for what I did.

"I'm so excited about the quidditch game. I never really played quidditch before. I usually just watch Harry, Ron and Ginny play." Luna explained.

"I never played before either. Ron kind of irritated me to want to do it. I don't even know how to fly a broom correctly." I told them.

"I'll teach you, don't worry. Somebody has to put my brother in his place." Ginny said.

"She means us." Luna said.

"I'm not sure Molly and Arthur would put all of us girls on the same team." I said.

"Yeah that's right. My brother Bill is bringing his girlfriend Fleur. That's two girls on one team and two on the other." Ginny said.

"What about Fred girlfriend Angelina Johnson?" I asked.

"They broke up. It's a long story." Ginny replied.

"That's too bad. They were such a cute couple." Luna said.

"I wonder why she didn't say a word about him when I spoke to her last summer." I told them.

"Hermione, you were friends with her?" Ginny asked.

"Occasionally yes. She was quidditch captain before Harry." I replied.

"It looks like the boys are finish setting up." Luna said looking out the window. We should probably go outside."

"Okay, let me just pin my hair up first." I said.

"We don't have time for that. Let's go." Ginny said.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

"Who's coming this year Ron. Do you know?" Rolf asked.

"No, and quite frankly I don't care. I'm just glad my girlfriend here." I told him.

"How did the 3 of us get so lucky ?" Harry asked.

"Lucky with what mate?" Rolf asked.

"Our girlfriends of course. What else would I be talking about?" Harry replied.

"I think Hermione and I were destined to be together." I said.

"I feel the same way about Luna. I always found her fascinating and brilliant. One day I swore I would make her mind. I got my wish when Neville Longbottom was no longer in the picture." Rolf explained.

"Yeah, I'm so glad Neville moved on and found himself a new girlfriend. It makes me happy to see all my friends have someone." Harry said.

"I'm happy for him too. Now maybe he will back off my lady for good." Rolf smirked.

Harry shook his head and chuckles, "Ginny is a fantastic girl. She's smart, strong, extraordinary and courageous. I'm glad you agreed to let me go out with her Ron."

"No problem mate, you deserve her. I'm just glad you brought me and Hermione together. She's the most fascinating person I've ever met. The brightest witch of our time and I'm really fatter she choice me. I must've been doing something right because she's remarkable, and I couldn't ask for anything better." I said daydreaming.

"Well your right about a couple of things." Draco spoke appearing out of nowhere. "Hermione definitely all those things. Although, I don't think she made the right choice by choosing you, when it should've been Me." he grinned.

"What are you doing here Draco?" I asked getting angry.

"I don't understand your tone but I come every year on Boxing Day. I believe I was invited." Draco replied

"Well I'm disinviting you. Now get out." I said getting in his face.

"Ladies!" Rolf shouted getting in between us. "This is not the time and place for this."

"Yes, it's not. Please try to be more civil with each other." Harry added.

"They're right you know. Just because we don't agree on everything doesn't mean our mate ship has to end." Draco explained.

"Fuck the mate ship! You were dead to me once you tried to pull that shit on Hermione."

"About that mate. My apologies, no hard feelings. I let a girl get in between us, sort of like you did." He said.

"Bloody hell! I fell in love you arse! Get over it? You know love is every demon strongest weakness. So don't confine me for being one of them." I said.

"I feel in love too! So I guess where on the same boat now are we." Draco said.

"I'm dealing with a brunch of gal's!" Rolf yelled. "Even the girls upstairs are more manlier then you two put together!"

"I have to agree with Rolf on this one. Standing over here fighting like a couple of girls is very unmanly." Harry said.

"Please kiss and make up for the sake of Boxing Day and our 4 fathers." Rolf said.

"As long as he agrees to stay away from Hermione." I replied.

Draco snorted, "Please, I have no plans to shag your girlfriend today."

"See, shit like that make me want to strangle you too deaf." I told him.

"You wouldn't do that, you'll miss me too much." Draco smirked.

"Maybe a bit." I said.

We both gave each other a hug and a pat back.

"If they argue anymore today I'm going to strangle myself." Harry said to Rolf.

"Tell me about it. You hand me the rope and I'll strangle myself." Rolf said.

"What is he doing here?" Ginny asked. "Ron didn't you un-invite him?"

"Draco came to apologize." I told her looking over at Hermione.

"Oh he did. To you or to me?" Hermione asked.

"Both of us." I replied.

"I'm sorry for tricking you Hermione. My feelings got the best of me and I only wanted what my best mate already has. He speaks very highly of you by the way." Draco explained.

"I'm aware. I've heard his thoughts plenty of times before." Hermione.

"Oh you completed the transition? Well congratulations." He said.

"Thank you, but I'll still be watching you like a hawk." Hermione said.

"That goes for me too. You're not to be trusted. You have to earn that back." Ginny added.

"I agree with them." Luna said.

"Ginny, you and I were like sister and brother. What happen?" Draco asked.

"You fucked my brother over that's what." Ginny replied. "I'll be right back, I'm going inside to tell everyone the game is about to start." She said disappearing.

Draco started to walk towards the house, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To say hello to your family." He replied.

"I still don't trust him Ron." Harry said. "Keep an eye out on him."

"Will do." I replied.

"So Ginny going to teach me how to play quidditch." Hermione said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh she is now? You still can't beat me, even with her on your team." I said wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her against me.

"How do you know if she will be on my team or not?"

"Trust me Mione, she will."

"You are very cocky for someone that insecure." She told me.

"How do you know I'm insecure?"

"I'm a part of you now and you hide it very well."

"I love you very much. Did you know that?"

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Don't you ever break my heart again and Ron away with Draco Malfoy."

"Like hell! He'll be the last person I run to. But you definitely have my word."

"Good! This calls for a snog section." I said pulling her into a passionate snog.

"Get a room you two!" Rolf shouted.

"Rolf leave them be. They're happy." Luna smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I have to break this chapter into two parts. The games will start at the beginning of the next chapter. By the way, thanks for the reviews, it's a big improvement. At least for me anyways. Please review and I will update Sunday or Monday. Byes.**


	13. Boxing Day Part 2

Chapter 13: Boxing Day 2

There was only 20 minutes before the Weasley Quidditch game was about to begin. I was in Ginny room that afternoon trying to find something formal to wear. Unfortunately all my clothes were brand new and I could find anything to wear for this game.

"A penny for your thoughts Mione?" Ron asked, scooting next to me on the bed.

I giggled, "I can't find anything to wear."

"Why haven't you asked Ginny if you could borrow some of her old clothes? I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

"Ginny is smaller than me, and I'm pretty sure I can't fit any of her clothes."

"That's nonsense. I saw you wear her clothes plenty of time before."

"Yes I have in which they are uncomfortably tight on me."

"I'm not complaining." Ron smirked.

I quickly hit Ron upside the head with the palm of my hand. "Oh really? Well guess what Ronald. You won't be seeing anymore tight clothing on me because I'm not wearing anymore of Ginny clothes."

"Women." Ron mumbles under his breath. "Why don't you wear some of the new clothes your mum bough you. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You can always were some of my mum clothes from way back when she was a young maiden."

"I'm not sure that would be suitable Ron."

"You don't have too many choices to pick from Mione. You act like you have one in million attires to choose from."

I glared at him even though he was right. "Fine, I'll wear your mum old clothes."

"Great! But, there's just one tiny thing."

I sighed in annoyances, "What is it now Ron?"

He gently turns my head towards him and his lips pressed against mine. I'll never get enough of this because I love Ron in away nobody will ever come to understand. I shivered as he removed his lips from mine and our eyes met after I regain consciousness again.

He chuckled, "Your body temperature is rising Hermione. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron. Let's go before people start to look for us." I replied, getting up from the bed and dusting myself off.

* * *

"Where have you two been?!" Molly yelled.

"Hermione needed something old to wear for the Quidditch game, so I let her borrow some of your old clothes." Ron explained.

"I hope that's alright Mrs.…I mean Molly?"

"Sure dear. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've given you a better selection to choose from." Molly replied.

"I didn't want to be a bother." I said

"Nonsense! You can never be a bother. You're a part of this family."

"Well thank you. I'm very gracious for that."

"Hermione, I will like for you to meet my brother Bill and his fiancée Fleur." Ron said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hermione." Bill said shaking my hand.

"Same goes to you Bill." I replied.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Ermione. I know we haven't formally met before but didn't you used to date Viktor Krum?" Fleur asked.

Ron body tensed up at the name of Viktor Krum.

"No." I replied, glancing at Ron. "We when to the Yule Ball together and nothing more happen after that."

"Oh." Fleur said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Weasley Quidditch game is about to begin and I need everybody to stand around in the circle!" Molly shouts.

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley." Fleur said getting her attention. "I've never played quidditch before and I'm sure Bill told you this already."

"Yes he did, and that's not a very good excuse for you not to play. Now is it?"

"Well…" Fleur looked at Bill for assistance but he didn't say anything."

"If it makes you feel any better Fleur. We have two other girls here that haven't play quidditch a day in their lives, but they're still willing to try it out anyways." Molly explained.

"I guess I could try too." She said.

"Fantastic! Now grab your equipment and meet me around the circle." Molly said, walking away from her.

"Mum, have you picked Quidditch Captains yet?" Fred asked.

"Yes I did Freddy." She replied.

"I wonder who they could be." George murmured.

"The Quidditch Captains our Ginny!"

"Yes!" Ginny shouted in excitement.

"And Ron!"

Ron grinned.

"Mother, you couldn't pick anybody else to become captain?" Ginny asked.

"No. I can always pick out somebody else to take your place as Quidditch captain if you don't like the selection I picked out." Molly replied.

"Fine!" Ginny shouted and glanced at Ron. "You are so going down Ron."

"We'll see about that." Ron said.

"Alright you two! I'm calling out the names for each team. Fred, Rolf, Hermione and Draco. You 3 are on Ginny team."

"Like hell! Why can't Draco be on my team?" Ron asked.

"What's the problem mate?" Draco asked with a sneer expression on his face.

Ron started to shoot deaf glares at him.

"Ronald! Didn't I tell you if you swore again I would wash your mouth out with soap?" Molly asked.

His ears turned red, "Sorry mum."

"George, Luna, Harry, Bill and Fleur. You 4 are on Ron team."

"Mum, there are only 3 players on Ginny team." Bill said. "Why don't you let Fleur sit out for this one?"

"Your right. Fleur, you're in luck today, because you don't have to play anymore."

"Thank you so much." Fleur said, putting the equipment down on the ground.

"Let the Weasley Quidditch game begins!" Molly shouted.

"Good luck children and play fair." Arthur said, looking at Ron.

"Oi! I play fair." He said.

"Not in this game you do." Arthur said.

* * *

"I'm playing keeper like I always do every year." Rolf said.

"That's not a big surprise." Draco said.

"If Rolf is keeper then what are you?" I asked.

"I'm playing seeker and chaser gorgeous. That's two very important placements on the team." Draco replied and winked at me.

I heard Ron loudly grunt from the other side of the field.

"I love pissing him off." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Hermione, you will be playing beater with my brother Fred, and I will be playing chaser."

"Sweet merlin, help me." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry love. If you fall I will catch you." Draco said.

"If you touch me I will break each and every one of your fingers one by one. Don't tempt me Malfoy." I told him.

"Ouch! That hurts darling."

"Good." I said getting on my broom and kicking off.

"Alright Red team, I have to beat Ronald at this game, and Rolf I need you to be the best keeper you can be." Ginny said.

"I'll try sis. Just remember this is only a game." Rolf said.

Ginny nodded.

"Everybody Ready!" Arthur shouted.

"Yes!" We all yelled.

"Let the games begin!" He shouted, releasing the quaffle, the two bludgers and the golden snitch.

Draco was the first one to chase after the golden snitch and Harry was right on his tail. Ginny grabs the quaffle and headed towards Ron and Bill was right behind her. I stood there not knowing what to do next. Quidditch still didn't fully process in my brain.

"Hermione! Look out for that bludger!" Fred shouts.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, hitting the bludger with my bat.

"Nice swing Hermione!" Fred yelled.

A smile appeared on my face, I think I finally got the concept of playing a beater. I did my best to protect Ginny and Draco from getting hit. Ron and Rolf were really good keepers. They block mostly every quaffle from getting through the rings.

I was really concerned about Ronald though. He was a bit too conceited at this game. It's like the sweet and gentle Ron disappeared ones the whistle was blown. Now I understand why Ginny wants to beat him so badly. He was very competitive person.

"Red team, we are tied up 60 to 60. Draco, you have to catch that snitch or else I will beat you down like the ferret you are." Ginny explained.

"I beg your pardon. I am not a ferret and I don't appreciate you calling me one either." Draco said, sticking his nose up at her.

"He's right Ginny. We need Malfoy to be at his best if you want to win this game." I said.

Ginny sighs in annoyances, "My apologies Draco. I could a bit completive when my brother is beaming over there." Ginny said, glaring at Ron.

"Apology accepted." Draco said.

"You guys ready?" Fred asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Ay Mione!" Ron shouted.

"What is it Ron?" I asked.

"Are you having fun?" he replied.

"Yes and no. If I knew you were so competitive at this game then I would've never played you in the first place."

"What are you talking about? You saw me play at school and you never complained about me before."

"That was different."

"That rubbish Hermione and you know it."

"Your point is Ronald?"

"Oi! We're back at that again. I see."

"Only when your being a complete asinine."

"My lady, I think you just started yourself a war."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"Urgh! We'll don't expect to get anything from me tonight!" I shouted.

"We'll see about that."

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff." I said, stomping off.

"I love you too Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Why that fail git. How dare he treat me like that?" I asked myself.

"Boyfriend problems?" Draco asked.

"Sob off Malfoy."

"As you wish my love." He smirked.

The game started again and so far everything was going smoothly. Who knew I would be so good at playing beater. I might even think about going out for the team next year.

"Hermione, the orange team is winning 90 to 70. We need to step our game up." Ginny said.

"I'm try." I said looking over at Ron. He winked at me like this was all just a big joke to him, and I disgusted by it.

He made me so mad to the point when the bludger came towards me I hit it really hard without thinking. It few across the field hitting Ron on the back of his head. He fell off his broom and his body hit the ground pretty hard.

"Oh my god Ron!" I yelled.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked, getting off her broom.

"He unconscious." Bill said.

"Good job Hermione." Harry said.

"I didn't mean to hit him with a bludger. I got a little excited." I explained.

"Don't you mean a little over excited?" George asked.

"Your just mad that she a better beater then you." Fred said.

"Like hell." George said.

"Move out my way children." Molly said. "Merlin Hermione. You when a little over the top I see."

"Sorry." I said, shamelessly.

"It's quite alright dear. Bill, Fred, George and Rolf. Help me being Ronnie into the house.

"Yes mum." They all said.

Before they could pick carry Ron inside the house, he got up off the ground like nothing happen.

"AHHHH!" Molly screamed. "Ron, are you alright?"

"Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"You got hit with a bludger dear." Molly replied. "Come; let get you inside the house."

"Okay." Ron said, following Molly.

"I guess the games over." Harry said.

"Maybe I should go with them, seeing how this is all my fault." I said.

"You didn't mean it Hermione and I'm sure Ron will be fine." Luna explained.

"How could he be fine if he got hit with a bloody bludger? He didn't even remember where he was." Harry said.

"He probably has short term memory lost. Ron strong. He'll be fine." Draco said.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because he's my best mate." He replied.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"You kids ready for the scavenger hunt?" Arthur asked.

"Dad, how can we play at a time like this?" Ginny asked.

"Especially when I feel awful." I said.

Arthur sighed, "You guys take a break and we will start the scavenger hunt later."

"Why isn't anybody concern about Ron?" I asked.

* * *

When I walked inside the burrow the first thing I did was check up on Ron. I knock on his bedroom door once before I walking inside.

"Ron are you alright?" I asked.

He was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "I'm peachy Hermione."

"I'm sorry I hit you with a bludger."

"It's okay. I could handle pretty much anything." He said sneering at me.

"How was you able to regain conscious after you got hit on the head with a bludger?"

Ron took a deep breath, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this but you're my soul mate and you have a right to know."

"A right to know what?"

"I have a special healing power that helps me heal quicker than the other demons."

"I thought all demons could heal themselves quickly."

"Not in the way I can. It takes a lot longer for demons to heal themselves."

"Cormac heal himself quickly when you snap his neck. So I don't understand what's different."

"Let's just say if I lose arm I could always grow another one in a matter of seconds."

My eyes widen in shock, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Only a few of us have this power and I'm one of them."

"That is completely bogus. Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Because I don't want to intimidate people Hermione. It will freak people out."

"You can never freak me out Ron."

"Yeah I know." He smiled.

"Are you going to be in the scavenger hunt with us?" I asked.

"I can't. Mum said I needed to rest. I hope you win though."

"Oh, I'm planning to. This hunt should be a piece of cake."

"Good, I'll be watching you guys from the inside of my home."

"I love you Ron."

"And I love you too Mione." He said kissing me.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for part 2. Part 3 will be up when I get a chance. Most likely next week. Please review and I will update soon.**


End file.
